Happy birthday Mister Edward
by acheroniastyx
Summary: Un célibataire plus que sexy, en mal d'amour le soir de son anniversaire en solitaire, une jolie stripteaseuse qui n'a pas froid aux yeux en guise de surprise... Happy birthday Mister Edward! Attention lemon ;
1. Chapter 1

**Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit, OS concours.**

**Titre : Happy birthday Mister Edward**

**Auteur(s) : Acheroniastyx**

**Béta :**

**Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visiter cette page :  
http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/**

**Disclamer: les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

Disclamer 2 :Les liens « musiques » sont sur mon profil…

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**** :**

Génial ! Enfin vendredi après-midi !

Ce soir, je ne travaille pas, je n'ai pas de boulot pour la fac puisque je me suis avancée dans la semaine et surtout, je vais pouvoir me la couler douce, dans un bon bain bien chaud plein de mousse, avec un bon bouquin et un bon verre de vin… Le pied !

Bon, ok, j'ai failli passer la soirée avec cette andouille de Mike Newton, mais j'ai réussi à l'esquiver… Quand est-ce que cet abruti comprendra que je me sers de lui comme gode sur pattes ? Jamais je crois… Quelle misère ! Si au moins il était bon au plumard ! Mais même pas…

Je rêverai de trouver le bon, le vrai, le mec qui me ferait vibrer… Mais c'est pas demain la veille !

Oups ! Quelque chose vibre dans ma poche… Saleté de téléphone !

- Allo ?

- Eh Beauty Bells ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, ma jolie?

- Eh Jamie James ! Je vais bien, et toi ?

- Euh… Oui et non… Ecoute Bells, je sais que c'est ta soirée de repos, mais j'ai un imprévu et personne sur le coup… Tu veux bien t'en charger ?

- James, pas ce soir ! Je comptais…

- Ne me dis pas que t'avais prévu de passer la soirée avec ce crétin, rassure-moi !

- Non ! J'avais rencard avec ma baignoire, un bon polar et un bon pinard !

- Aaaah ! On sent tout de suite la littéraire dans tes paroles ! Mais ça ne résout pas le problème, Bells ! J'ai vraiment, vraiment, vraiment besoin de toi sur ce coup et je t'en serais redevable, crois-moi !

- Hmmm… De quelle façon ?

- Un week-end dans un palace cinq étoiles, tout compris, ça te dirait ? Tant que tu n'y vas pas avec l'autre bite…

- Vendu ! Bon, c'est quoi l'urgence ?

- Un anniversaire…

- AH NON ! À chaque fois que je fais un anniversaire, ça se finit mal ! Les mecs sont bourrés et me prennent pour une pute, et à chaque fois tu dois débarquer pour me sauver les miches et fracturer quelques nez ! Donc plus d'anniversaires pour moi ! Envoie Jess, je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie d'assouvir tous les besoins du héros du jour !

- C'est différent cette fois, Bells ! Il n'y aura que lui et pour tout te dire, il n'est même pas au courant ! Ses amis lui offrent des danses, c'est tout ! Pense un peu à ce pauvre type qui vient, en plus, de se faire plaquer… Sois sympa et sauve son anniversaire, ok ? Allez !!!

- Pfff… Bon, d'accord ! Tu passes chez moi pour me filer le nom, l'adresse, les préférences… Bref la liste ! Et n'oublie pas mon week-end tout frais payés dans un palace !

- Je t'aime Bells ! Tu me sauves la vie !

- Je t'aime aussi, James ! Bye !

Je raccrochai vite fait.

Ah James ! Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour ce mec !

Il est mon meilleur ami depuis toujours ! Depuis le jour où il m'a sauvé de Jacob Black qui s'amusait à me jeter du sable dans les yeux à la maternelle…

**Flashback :**

_C'est mon premier jour d'école, je viens d'entrer à la maternelle. Je joue tranquillement dans le bac à sable quand un « grand » arrive et me jette du sable dans les yeux en se moquant de moi. Il est méchant et ses paroles me blessent, mais je ne veux pas pleurer devant lui, ça non je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir ! Il n'arrête pas de m'embêter et une larme commence à rouler sur ma joue, suivie par d'autres._

_Un autre grand arrive et donne un coup de poing au garçon qui m'embête avant de se tourner vers moi avec un grand sourire et de m'aider à me relever._

_- Moi, c'est James ! Je te promets que plus personne ne t'embêtera tant que tu seras avec moi !_

_- Moi, c'est Isabella. Mais je préfère Bella. T'es gentil ! On est ami, alors ?_

_- Les meilleurs !_

**Fin Flashback.**

Ça fait 19 ans que James est dans ma vie…

Il m'a prise sous son aile et a été à la fois mon grand frère, mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mes premières fois, toutes mes premières fois… C'était bizarre d'ailleurs le jour où je lui ai offert ma virginité… C'était très doux, très tendre, mais… C'est comme si je couchais avec mon frère… Beurk !

Depuis, nos relations sont platoniques, nous nous aimons, mais d'un amour fraternel !

James tient une boîte de danseurs et danseuses exotiques. Il fait dans l'événementiel. Les boîtes de nuit branchées se l'arrachent, les grandes teufs aussi et il fait également dans le « particulier ». Les enterrements de vie de garçon, les soirées privées, les anniversaires…

Je bosse pour lui depuis trois ans, pour payer mes études de littérature. Je ne m'en sortais pas avec mes cours et les trois boulots que j'assumais à côté…

James a beaucoup hurlé le jour où je lui ai demandé de m'embaucher… Il était loin d'être chaud à l'idée que je me trémousse devant des mecs, surtout qu'il sait que la majorité de ses employés couchent avec les clients et refusait que sa « petite sœur » soit corrompue par le vice. Mais il me connaît, sait que je suis une bosseuse, que je sais faire la différence entre travail et plaisir, et m'a laissé ma chance.

J'adore la danse. C'est ma passion et je me libère, je n'existe que lorsque je danse… Dix-huit ans de danse à mon actif, pas mal pour une fille de 23 ans !

J'ai à peine le temps d'arriver devant mon appartement que James et sa fiancée, Victoria, sont déjà là.

Un bisou chacun, j'ouvre la porte et les fais entrer.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Café pour moi, ma belle ! Et James, pas la peine de poser la question ! Depuis le temps, tu connais ses goûts ! Rigola Vic en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Ah oui ! James et sa passion pour le picon-bière…

Je mets deux cafés en route et prépare le breuvage de mon meilleur ami.

J'ai été jalouse, au départ, lorsque James et Victoria sont sortis ensembles. J'ai bien vu qu'il ne la regardait pas comme les autres filles qu'il avait connues, et j'avais peur qu'elle me le vole… Mais non, Vic a très bien compris le lien particulier qu'il y a entre James et moi et l'a accepté sans aucun problème !

Depuis, on peut dire qu'elle est… Un James avec un clito, donc mon meilleur pote aussi !

Je mets nos verres sur un plateau, enfin… Le verre de James et nos tasses à Victoria et moi, et les emmène dans le salon où ils se sont installés.

- Alors, Jamie James… Qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier ce précieux client pour que tu me forces à faire un anniversaire ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Beauty Bells ! Il ne te fera pas de mal celui-là ! C'est un gentil ! Et de toutes façons, il y aura quelqu'un dans la rue qui n'attendra que ton signal pour lui casser la figure s'il n'est pas correct avec toi !

- N'élude pas, James ! Pourquoi ?

- Pfff… Je te veux sur le coup car c'est le frère d'un ami…

- Je le connais ?

- Non ! Donc, je reprends. Cet ami est un gros client, propriétaire du « Paradize », et je m'occupe de l'évènementiel de sa boîte. Il veut offrir un super anniversaire à son frangin et…

- Pourquoi moi, James ? Y'a Jess, Lauren ou Kate qui ne travaillent pas ce soir et pourraient s'en charger !

- Laisse-moi finir, Bells l'impatiente ! Ce mec est un gars très sensible, timide, un grand calme, beaucoup de culture… Bref, tu corresponds tout à fait à ses critères ! Honnêtement, t'imagines les autres parler livres ou musique….

- Théoriquement James, on ne parle pas, on danse.

- Ouais, vous dansez et elles tirent les clients ! Et je ne veux pas perdre mon contrat avec le « Paradize » parce que les autres ne penseraient qu'à culbuter le client ! Ce mec est classe, il lui faut une danseuse classe. Tu comprends ?

- Mais tu me préviens tard, James ! Je ne suis pas échauffée !

- Pas grave ! Tu feras tes étirements chez lui.

- Pfff…Ouais, d'accord ! C'est bon, je le fais…

Mais pourquoi Victoria sourit-elle comme ça à James ? C'est quoi ces petits sourires entendus ? C'est quoi ce plan ?

Pfff… C'est pas possible ! Depuis le dernier anniversaire que j'ai fait, soit dit en passant, c'était catastrophique, je deviens vraiment parano…

- Bon, je vais chez qui ce soir ?

- Il s'appelle Edward Cullen…

**Edward's POV :**

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le Jeudi 20 Juin. C'est mon anniversaire. Je fête mes 25 ans.

Je dis bien « je fête », car je serais tout seul…

Demain, c'est la fête de la musique, et mon frangin organise une soirée spéciale dans sa boîte, le « Paradize ». Nous fêterons donc mon anniversaire demain soir.

Ce soir, je serai tout seul, avec un bon bouquin et un bon verre de vin… C'est pas plus mal, d'ailleurs, ça me permettra de réfléchir…

Encore une fois, j'ai failli me faire avoir par Tanya, qui voulait passer la soirée avec moi… J'ai failli dire oui et me suis rappelé qu'elle m'a quitté il y a un mois, en m'apprennant qu'elle avait couché avec tous mes « potes » pendant toute notre liaison…

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas écouté Emmett et Alice à l'époque ? Ils essayaient seulement de m'ouvrir les yeux sur Tanya, et moi je les envoyais balader… Mais quel con !

Bref. Ce soir, soirée peinard, un bon polard et un bon pinard !

Je suis plongé dans l'intrigue, sirotant tranquillement mon bourgogne, lorsqu'on sonne à la porte…

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !

Putain, mais c'est qui ?

Non, je veux la paix ce soir ! La paix de l'esprit et la paix du corps… On sonne à nouveau et on insiste…

Pfff… Je suis seulement en calbut. Allez ! J'enfile un Tshirt et un jeans avant que cette sonnette ne me file la migraine !

**Bella's POV :**

Il est 18 heures.

D'après les informations que James m'a données, je ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes ce soir.

Je sais que Edwar Cullen est quelqu'un de classe, de raffiné, avec beaucoup de goût.

Contrairement aux autres clients qui exigent d'avoir « Miss Banana » ou « l'infirmière sexy »… Ce soir, je ferai comme je le désire… J'ai un peu peur, car c'est la première fois que je serai moi, en quelque sorte, dans un show…

J'ai décidé de faire simple, niveau tenue… De toutes façons, c'est pour finir à poil, non ?

J'ai un mini-shorty en cuir, qui se lace sur les côtés, facile à défaire, et un soutien-gorge sans bretelles qui s'ouvre sur le devant. Une robe très courte et décolletée, noire au tissu moiré, qui se noue derrière le cou et une chemise, noire également, que j'ai noué au-dessus du nombril. Des chaussures à talons, ni trop hauts, ni trop courts.

Un sac avec mes « accessoires » : CD, mon Ipod et des enceintes portatives si le client n'a pas de chaîne hi-fi (on ne sait jamais), et un chapeau.

J'adore les chapeaux… Ils peuvent avoir un petit côté sexy dans un strip…

Je me suis à peine maquillée, juste le nécessaire. Un peu de mascara, un trait de crayon khôl, du gloss.

J'ai un long manteau à capuche, qui me cache des regards des passants alors que je suis sur la route.

Ah ! Masen avenue ! J'y suis !

Quelqu'un me fait un signe, un mec super grand, cheveux bruns, très baraqué, impressionnant à vous faire peur, une carrure d'ours, mais son visage a des expressions enfantines qui sont adorables !

- Pssst ! C'est toi, Bella ?

- Euh… Oui. Et toi, tu es qui ?

- Emmett ! Je suis là pour m'assurer que tout se passera bien pour toi ce soir ! Si coup dur, tu hurles « cucaracha » et je débarque, ok ?

Il me fait un petit clin d'œil et je me sens rassurée. Oui, avec lui dans les parages, il ne m'arrivera rien ! Je lui fais un petit signe de la main et reprends ma route.

C'est quel numéro, déjà? Ah oui ! 206.

Je remonte bien ma capuche, que le client ne me voit pas, je suis quand même « sa surprise » et sonne.

J'attends quelques instants, mais personne n'ouvre…

C'est bien là, pourtant ! Je vois le nom sur la boîte aux lettres et de la lumière qui filtre malgré les stores baissés…

Je sonne une seconde fois, un peu plus longuement, et là j'entends des « oui, c'est bon ! J'suis pas sourd ! » avant d'entendre quelqu'un ouvrir la porte.

Je tombe nez à nez, enfin façon de parler, avec un torse délicieusement musclé et moulé dans un Tshirt noir. Et le bas n'a pas l'air crado non plus en y regardant de plus près…

Bella ! Contrôle !

Je lève les yeux pour tomber sur le plus beau visage que je n'ai jamais vu, à la mâchoire forte et carrée, aux lèvres splendidement dessinées, au nez droit et fin, aux pommettes saillantes, des yeux d'un vert profond et perçant, une masse de cheveux cuivrés en bataille.

Une œuvre d'art… Oh ! Seigneur… Pincez-moi, je rêve ! Ça ne peut pas être lui !

- Je suis bien chez Edward Cullen ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Vous êtes qui ?

**Edward's POV** :

Lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte, une petite silhouette avec un long manteau noir et une capuche sur la tête me faisait face. Cette foutue capuche m'empêchait de voir correctement le visage de cette personne, mais je suis tombé en extase sur ses magnifiques yeux chocolat. Ce regard était si profond, si pénétrant, et savait vous faire transmettre toutes ses émotions. Il brillait d'une étrange lueur…

Une petite voix timide me demande si elle est bien chez « Edward Cullen ».

Evidement ! C'est moi !

Et là, la jeune fille souffle un grand coup, comme pour se donner du courage, et entre chez moi d'un pas décidé, un sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule, avant d'entrer dans mon salon !

Elle pose son sac au sol, près de mon piano, fouille dedans et en sort un CD qu'elle va mettre dans ma chaîne hi-hi puis pousse d'un coup de pied la table basse qui se trouve devant le canapé !

Mais c'est qui cette nana ?

Et moi, comme un con, abasourdi par son comportement, je la laisse faire, planté dans le couloir…

Reprends-toi Cullen !

- Euh… Je peux savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites dans mon salon, mademoiselle ?

Et là, elle s'approche de moi, m'attrape par mon Tshirt et m'entraîne dans le salon en retirant son manteau qu'elle jette sur mon bureau.

Oh putain !

Elle s'avance d'un pas rapide en me traînant derrière elle, son magnifique petit cul, à peine caché par le tissu, roulant à chacun de ses pas, ses jambes fines et délicieusement musclées me font baver d'envie, jusqu'à ma chaîne hi-fi qu'elle met en route, avant de me pousser sur le canapé…

Elle se tourne vers moi et là je me dis que c'est impossible…

Une telle beauté ne peut pas exister.

Une taille fine, un ventre plat et musclé que je devine sous sa… Robe, on va appeler ça comme ça.

Une poitrine de rêve, ferme, haute, ronde et voluptueuse… Oh, comme j'ai envie d'y toucher…

Des courbes à la fois graciles et généreuses, un cou délicat, un visage pâle en forme de cœur, des lèvres pleines et charnues, un petit nez fin en trompette et d'immenses yeux chocolat, si expressifs et si profonds que je pourrais aisément m'y noyer…

De lourds cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés retombent en cascade sur ses épaules.

Elle est splendide. Aphrodite personnifiée…

Cette fille se tient là, devant moi, un sourire timide aux lèvres, légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle a l'air à la fois si fragile et si forte !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là et qui est-elle ?

Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, elle s'approche de moi, plonge son regard dans le mien avant de détourner les yeux et de rougir, alors que les premiers accords de « red right hand » sortent des haut-parleurs.

Ces rougeurs sont à la fois adorables, attirantes et sexy.

- Salut Edward ! Je m'appelle Bella. Je ne devais pas travailler normalement ce soir, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'échauffer correctement… Désolée, mais tu vas devoir y assister !

Et moi je suis resté comme deux ronds de flancs, incapable de prononcer quoique ce soit, pendant que les accords s'égrenaient et qu'elle, enfin Bella, s'étirait dans tous les sens.

Les bras, consciencieusement, tout en se penchant d'un côté puis de l'autre, ses deux mains jointes, jusque sous ses genoux. Ensuite, elle étire ses jambes… Oh putain ! Il fait chaud…

Elle tire sur chacune de ses jambes, l'une après l'autre, avant de les relever à l'équerre, puis en écart vertical…. OUCH !

Voilà maintenant qu'elle se laisse retomber en arrière, le dos totalement cambré, jusqu'à ce que la pointe de ses pieds et ses mains soient au sol, son corps formant un pont. Elle se redresse et après quelques flexions, elle se laisse tomber en faisant un grand écart facial… Une telle souplesse, ça laisse rêveur… Hmmmm !

Mais bon ! Ça n'explique pas qui elle est et ce qu'elle fait là !

Elle finit de « s'échauffer », ce qui était un spectacle magnifique à voir, soit dit en passant, puis se tourne vers son sac d'où elle sort une bouteille d'eau, qu'elle boit au goulot.

Quelques gouttes glissent le long de son menton, me donnant envie de me jeter sur elle pour les lécher…

Edward ! Contrôle!

- Euh.. Bella ? T…

- Oh ! Excuse-moi… Je ne me suis pas présentée… Je suis danseuse, comme tu vas pouvoir le constater et… Je suis en quelque sorte ton cadeau d'anniversaire !

Mon cadeau d'anniversaire ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?

Elle me regarde et se mord la lèvre inférieure… Oh sexy !

Heureusement que je suis assis dans le canapé et qu'il y a des coussins…

Du Muse commence à retentir des haut-parleurs et elle s'empare d'un chapeau qu'elle s'enfonce sur la tête avant de me pousser à m'installer tranquillement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. A t'elle déjà repéré l'effet qu'elle me fait ? Non, impossible. Quoique si je continue à me dandiner comme ça sur le canapé, ça craint !

Je reconnais le morceau, « Supermassive Black hole » puis elle ferme les yeux et commence à se déhancher langoureusement en rythme sur la musique.

Ses gestes sont secs, souples, précis, en parfaite harmonie avec la musique, comme si elle la vivait de l'intérieur. Elle tourne, virevolte avec une telle grâce que ça en est déconcertant. Ses cheveux volent, s'enroulant autour de ses épaules à chaque pirouette. Magnifique.

Le tissu moiré de sa robe est rempli de reflets irisés aux couleurs changeantes, selon ses mouvements. Sexy lady !

Je suis incapable de détacher mon regard du spectacle qui se déroule sous mes yeux, totalement subjugué par sa prestance…

Brusquement, elle se laisse tomber en arrière, juste devant moi, une jambe relevée et en appui sur un bras, tandis que l'autre est dressé.

J'aperçois sa… Culotte ? Bordel ! Elle est trop chaude…

Bella se redresse avec une souplesse féline, continuant à tournoyer devant moi, les yeux fermés, concentrée sur sa danse. Un sourire éblouissant étire ses lèvres, montrant à quel point elle prend plaisir à danser.

Elle retire son chapeau, le jette en l'air avant de le rattraper et de le laisser glisser de son épaule à son poignet, avant de faire un léger mouvement qui fait remonter ce foutu chapeau le long de son bras, comme les basketteurs font avec leur ballon, tout en ondulant furieusement du bassin et de donner quelques coups de rein, comme si elle était en plein rodéo…

WOW ! Je veux bien être son fougueux étalon !

Il fait chaud d'un seul coup…

J'ai vraiment besoin de ce foutu coussin maintenant…

**Bella's POV : **

Si je ne ferme pas les yeux, je ne tiendrais jamais… Ce mec est un dieu vivant et surtout un appel au stupre et à la fornication ! J'ai trop envie de lui !

Si je le regarde, je ne pourrais pas faire autrement que me jeter dessus…

Je sens son regard sur moi alors que je danse. Je ne le vois pas, bien sûr, mais je le sens. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, c'est une sensation vraiment étrange…

Ce soir, je sais que j'ai quartier libre, comme on dit, alors je danse. Je ne me contente pas de remuer du popotin et des nichons, comme pour les autres, je danse vraiment.

Et je m'éclate !

Je sais que lui aussi… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je le sens.

Peut être la façon dont il souffle… Ouais, ça doit être ça !

Dommage, Muse c'est fini… Ah ! « La grange », grand classique…

Je continue de tournoyer, d'onduler des hanches devant lui, sans m'en approcher, pour le moment. Je n'en suis pas capable, pas maintenant…

Pourtant, je sais que je finirai sur ses genoux, obligatoire ! Mais je dois d'abord m'y préparer…

L'atmosphère est si lourde ici ! Si électrique, presque tangible…

OUCH ! Que calor…

**Edward's POV : **

Wow ! Cette nana a de super goûts en musique ! Mais ce n'est rien comparé à son corps qui ondule et ses coups de rein déchaînés au rythme de « la grange »…

OUCH ! Fait chaud ici…

Elle est étrange… Elle s'approche constamment de moi, mais à chaque fois qu'elle est près de m'effleurer, elle se recule…

C'est pas plus mal parce que moi j'ai énormément de difficultés à maintenir ma bite en place…

Obligé de me rabattre sur un coussin pour cacher ma gaule ! J'ai jamais été aussi raide de ma vie… Et rien qu'avec une danse, bordel !

Heureusement qu'elle ne me touche pas, sinon je ne pourrai pas faire autrement que de la chopper, la retourner et la prendre sauvagement…

La musique change, plus de rock mais de la trip-hop…

Au moment où la musique change, Bella s'approche de moi, les yeux rivés au sol, enlève son chapeau et me l'enfonce sur la tête.

Pourquoi ne ma regarde t'elle pas ?

Je reconnais Massive Attack de loin, mon attention toute concentrée sur la déesse devant moi.

Sa façon de danser est différente de précédemment. Son corps bouge encore plus sensuellement, en rythme avec la musique, le moindre de ses mouvements appelle au plaisir, ses mains remontent lentement en traçant des arabesques de l'intérieur de ses cuisses à son entre-jambe, son ventre avant de défaire le nœud de sa chemise qu'elle laisse glisser le long de ses bras avant de la faire tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête et de me la jeter au visage. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait comme plan ?

Hmm… Son parfum est omniprésent sur le tissu et je m'en imprègne, elle sent si bon cette nana ! Un parfum fleuri et sucré… Putain ! Rien que son odeur fait frétiller ma queue dans mon boxer !

Aïe ! Je commence à être vraiment à l'étroit là-dedans et c'est vraiment désagréable… Ses yeux sont fermés ? Oui ! Allez hop ! Je défais les boutons de mon jeans, remonte le tout correctement pour ne plus me les coincer, je me sentirai bien mieux comme ça et elle ne verra rien… Merveilleuse invention le coussin !

Bella s'approche de moi, son corps ondulant lascivement, invitation tacite à la débauche, puis remonte ses mains lentement, caressant son ventre, sa poitrine…

C'est chaud !

Ses mains passent dans son cou et relèvent ses cheveux, cafouillent un instant dans sa nuque et…

WOW ! CHAUD-BOUILLANT ! ! !

Sa robe retombe au sol, dévoilant un corps parfait et des sous-vêtements torrides… Oh putain ! Que je l'arracherai vite fait ce foutu soutif et ce mini-short en… Cuir ???

RhaaAAAAaaaaa !

Elle se baisse lentement, tout en ondulant du bassin, rattrape le tissu à terre et l'entortille dans ses mains, sa robe formant à présent une espèce de corde.

Bella continue à danser en se servant de sa robe-corde comme accessoire, jouant avec en la faisant passer autour de sa taille, entre ses cuisses tout en ondulant du bassin et…

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK !

Elle vient d'ouvrir les yeux pour plonger son regard affamé dans le mien, un sourire avide étirant ses lèvres et se sert de la corde pour se fesser…

La vache ! Ma queue commence vraiment à me faire mal, faut faire quelque chose là !

Elle s'approche de moi, tenant sa robe-corde à deux mains et me la passe autour du cou avant de chevaucher mes genoux et de plonger un regard brûlant de désir dans le mien…

- J'ai un gros, gros problème, Edward… Me susurre t'elle d'une voix foutreusement sexy.

Ouais, ben elle n'est pas la seule à avoir un problème ! Je suis tellement dur que je risque d'exploser à tout moment…

**Bella's POV : **

Quelle galère ! J'ai vraiment et terriblement envie de lui… Et moi qui mets toujours un point d'honneur à ne pas coucher avec les clients !

Mais… Il faut bien une exception qui confirme la règle, non ? Et ce mec est si craquant, si sexy… Il sera cette exception. Il est magnifique, bien gaulé et j'ai envie de le croquer !

Hmmm… Vu la façon dont il s'accroche désespérément à son coussin, je pense que lui aussi en a envie…

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, pour la seconde fois de la soirée alors que je suis sur ses genoux et que j'ai approché son visage du mien avec ma robe. Ses yeux émeraude sont affamés et suintent de désir. YES !

- J'ai un gros, gros problème, Edward. Ma voix est tendue par la convoitise.

Mes paroles le font déglutir.

- Ou… Oui Bella…

Son souffle chaud se répand sur mon visage, son haleine douce et sucrée me donne soif de le goûter… Mon regard vrillé au sien, je lui murmure au coin des lèvres…

- Je mets un point d'honneur à ne pas mélanger le travail, c'est à dire la danse, et _uniquement _la danse, et le plaisir. Mais avec toi, je n'y arrive pas et je ne le veux pas…

Il grogne et ce son bestial me rend encore plus humide que la prestation unique que je viens de lui faire. Il écrase violemment sa bouche sur la mienne, nos lèvres, affamées les unes des autres, se narguent, s'apprivoisent, jusqu'à ce que je me détache de lui.

Je me relève à contre-cœur. Ben oui ! Je dois finir mon strip…

Mais je l'entraîne à ma suite.

Surprise !

Son pantalon est à moitié défait et… Hmmm, apparemment la tentation est réciproque.

Ce que je vois me fait rêver, il est monstrueusement bien gaulé… Miam !

Il rougit lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que j'ai capté son état.

Je le tiens par la main et continue ma danse avec lui, cette fois-ci collés-serrés…

**Edward's POV** :

J'hallucine !

Non seulement j'ai droit à une danse, que dis-je ! Apparemment un striptease, par la créature la plus divine de l'univers, celle qui me fait bander comme un âne, et en plus elle me veut !

Oh beauté, je suis tout à toi !

Ses lèvres sont douces et chaudes et je n'en ai eu qu'un léger aperçu…

J'ai piqué un fard monstre lorsqu'elle m'a entraîné à sa suite : en me relevant, avec mon jeans ouvert, elle a immédiatement remarqué ma gaule… Mais à voir son sourire, ce qu'elle a vu lui plait !

Bella s'est collée à moi et ondule des hanches très sensuellement, elle rejette son corps en arrière, son bassin frottant contre le mien… Mon érection se fait douloureuse à se frotter comme ça contre sa petite chatte.

- T'inquiète sexy boy ! On a toute la nuit…

La musique envoûtante, son corps de rêve aux formes généreuses à peine recouvert d'un soutien-gorge et d'un mini short en cuir, ainsi ses paroles me rendent fou !

Elle se redresse lentement et s'écarte de moi, me faisant gémir de frustration. Elle rit.

J'ai envie de la savourer pleinement. De la vénérer… Toute la nuit.

Je saisis sa taille fine à deux mains, mon regard vrillé au sien, avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres, cette fois ci tendrement.

Ma langue caresse ses lèvres doucement, sa bouche s'entrouvre dans un gémissement lascif et enfin ! Je peux la goûter… Sa douce saveur m'ensorcèle et sa langue glisse sensuellement contre la mienne. Elle incline légèrement son visage afin d'approfondir ce baiser, mes mains descendues sur ses fesses plaquent férocement son corps contre le mien, tandis que les siennes se sont saisies de mon Tshirt, le remontant lentement tout en caressant langoureusement mon ventre, mon torse et mes épaules du bout des doigts.

Je m'arrache à elle à bout de souffle et l'aide à retirer mon Tshirt avant de me ressouder à ses lèvres avec une passion dévorante. Jamais on ne m'avait embrassé avec une telle intensité…

Ses lèvres sont si douces et si appétissantes que je n'arrive pas à m'en passer tout en fantasmant sur les merveilles que recèle son corps.

Bella se détache de mes lèvres et se laisse glisser contre moi en ondulant sensuellement, emportant mon jeans dans sa descente, et une fois que je suis libéré de ce fardeau, elle remonte lentement tout en caressant mes jambes avant de coller son visage contre mon boxer, m'inspirant fortement tout en gémissant et je ne peux empêcher de pousser un petit cri lorsque sa langue effleure mon gland au-dessus du tissu.

Bella a un petit sourire satisfait lorsqu'elle fait courir sa langue le long de mon ventre, de mon sternum, mon torse, mon cou avant de finir sa course en suçotant le lobe de mon oreille, son corps continuant de se balancer en rythme avec la musique se frotte contre le mien, me faisant frissonner d'envie.

Mes mains remontent lentement jusqu'à sa poitrine, mais lorsqu'elles prennent ses seins en coupe, Bella se recule, un petit sourire machiavélique aux lèvres…

- Nut ! Nut ! On est impatient, sexy boy ? Me susurre t'elle au creux de l'oreille avant de faire quelques pas en arrière en entamant une danse du ventre, ses hanches ondoyant d'une façon hypnotique ; le feu qui m'habite se reflète parfaitement dans son regard qui me brûle.

Ses mains remontent lentement le long de ses cuisses, de son entre-jambe à son ventre, suivant un tracé particulièrement bien défini avant de finir leur course en prenant ses seins en coupe, jouant avec ses pointes par-dessus le tissu tandis qu'elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure d'une façon foutreusement sexy…

De charmantes rougeurs envahissent ses joues lorsqu'elle se rend compte de l'état dans lequel elle me met, mais elle continue à me torturer, reculant chaque fois que j'avance d'un pas vers elle.

Elle se débarrasse de ses chaussures d'un coup de pied tout en se trémoussant.

Bella continue à danser, à la fois sensuelle et bestiale dans ses gestes, ses mains empalmant ses seins et alors qu'elle ondule furieusement du bassin, mimant à la perfection la frénésie sexuelle juste avant l'orgasme, son soutien-gorge tombe au sol, libérant de magnifiques seins en forme de poire, ni trop gros, ni trop petits, aux pointes durcies dardant fièrement vers moi, qui s'adapteraient parfaitement à mes mains. Elle joue encore un peu avec ses seins puis ses mains redescendent lentement jusqu'à son shorty et tirent sur les lacets qui sont sur le côté, enlevant le dernier obstacle qui m'empêche de contempler le corps de cette déesse…

RHAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les imberbes…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner et de me passer la langue sur les lèvres d'une manière obscène devant une telle splendeur, impatient de découvrir toutes les richesses dont regorge son corps…

**Bella's POV : **

J'ai cru qu'il était en train de s'étouffer lorsque je me suis caressée les seins devant lui ; il était tout rouge.

Je ne me reconnais plus avec Edward… Jamais je n'ai été comme ça, aussi libérée, aussi taquine, même avec mes petits amis. J'ai l'impression d'être LA tentation à la façon dont il me regarde. Alors je veux être séductrice, uniquement pour lui…

Rien que son regard brûlant me fait mouiller, on pourrait me suivre à la trace tellement je suis trempée !

J'ai cru que les yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête lorsque j'ai retiré d'abord mon soutien-gorge, mais surtout mon shorty… Et ce grognement de bête sauvage m'a fait vibrer dans tout mon être, tout comme cette façon carrément perverse de se lécher les lèvres, hmmmm… Je ne peux m'empêcher de fantasmer sur sa langue qui me lècherait de façon totalement obscène… Bordel ! J'le veux trop !

Je m'approche de lui, frottant mon bassin contre le sien alors qu'il me plaque contre son corps, me faisant plus que sentir son impressionnante érection.

Je suis loin d'être une prude et des queues, j'en ai vues ! Mais celle-là est carrément… WOW !

LA trompe…

Et rien qu'à moi pour toute la nuit… Hmmmm !

J'ondule contre son corps et tourne autour de lui, mes mains se baladent à la lisière de son boxer. Je suis derrière lui, frottant mes seins contre son dos et glisse lentement son boxer, le libérant de cette dernière entrave.

Son corps est bouillant contre le mien, j'adore ça !

Je remonte contre lui, tout en me déhanchant et ne peux m'empêcher de m'extasier sur sa queue.

Ce mec est tout simplement parfait…

Il me regarde malicieusement lorsqu'il s'aperçoit de mon sourire appréciateur et je ne lâche pas son regard tandis que je me lèche lèvres.

Un grondement s'échappe de ses lèvres et il se jette sur moi, m'enlaçant dans une étreinte de fer, avant de souder ses lèvres aux miennes et de batailler avec ma langue.

Ses mains remontent le long de mes flancs avant d'empalmer mes seins, les malaxant tendrement et ses doigts s'emparent de mes tétons, s'amusant à les faire rouler entre eux pour mon plus grand plaisir tandis qu'il frotte sa queue contre ma chatte.

Ses lèvres quittent les miennes et déposent une kyrielle de baisers le long de mon cou, de mon buste, avant de s'emparer de l'une de mes pointes durcies.

Il me tête, il me mordille, il me lèche, il m'embrasse le téton tout en faisant rouler l'autre entre ses doigts, avant de passer au second téton et lui faire subir les mêmes merveilleuses tortures.

Ses gestes timides au départ s'enhardissent avec mes gémissements et tout en faisant rouler un téton entre ses doigts, gobant l'autre et le suçant goulûment, son autre main descend lentement, effleurant à peine mon ventre, avant de se poser sur mon intimité et de taquiner ma fente du bout des doigts…

**Edward's POV : **

Elle n'est même plus mouillée, elle est TREMPÉE ! Je kiffe et ma bite aussi…

Mes doigts effleurent sa fente, elle se rue en avant, cherchant plus, mais je la taquine… Plus c'est long, plus c'est bon !

Je m'empare de ses lèvres, l'embrassant fougueusement et la pousse jusqu'à mon piano, allongeant son dos sur le couvercle. Elle gémit de plaisir lorsque je glisse aisément deux doigts en elle, les faisant aller et venir lentement.

Putain ! Elle est si serrée autour de mes doigts que ça sera du bonheur à l'état pur de la sentir serrée autour de ma queue !

Belle se redresse sur ses coudes et plonge son regard fiévreux dans le mien, criant de frustration lorsque je retire mes doigts luisant de son humidité.

Je les lèche goulûment, précautionneusement afin de ne pas perdre une seule goutte de cet exquis nectar.

- Bordel Bella, ton goût est divin !

Elle ronronne de plaisir en entendant mes paroles et gémit lorsque ma tête glisse entre ses cuisses.

Elle sent délicieusement bon et son odeur m'affame…

J'écarte doucement ses cuisses et elle pose d'elle-même ses talons sur mes épaules.

J'effleure sa fente du bout de la langue, la faisant crier lorsque je titille son clitoris. Bella est si sensible et si réactive à mon toucher et mes paroles que je jouirai presque de ses réactions ! Rhaaa !

J'enfonce trois doigts en elle tout en suçotant son bouton, la faisant hurler sous le va et vient de mes doigts et la lèche avidement jusqu'à ce que ses pieds se posent sur mon torse et me repoussent…

**Bella's POV **:

Edward me regarde d'un drôle de manière, à la fois malheureux et se demandant s'il a fait quelque chose de mal… Il est fou ! Sa langue est magique…

J'ai juste envie d'expérimenter de nouvelles choses avec lui, d'aller vers l'inconnu… Il m'en donne envie.

Je me redresse tant bien que mal et empoigne fermement sa bite, imprimant un va-et-vient régulier qui le fait frémir et gémir.

Son regard émeraude me transperce, envahi de mille questions silencieuses.

Je dépose un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres et vrille mon regard au sien.

- J'aimerai essayer un truc si ça ne t'ennuie pas, mais il va falloir que tu arrives à soutenir mon poids…

En riant, il m'attrape par la taille et me soulève avant de me faire tournoyer dans les airs en me tenant à bout de bras.

- Je pense que j'y arriverai ! Me susurre t'il au creux de l'oreille après m'avoir reposée au sol, un sourire de frimeur aux lèvres.

- Hum… C'est ce qu'on va voir sexy boy ! Quand je te le dirai, il faudra que tu nous plaques contre le mur, ok ?

Il me regarde d'un drôle d'air avant de hocher la tête de haut en bas.

Nous sommes près du piano, à deux mètres du mur. Je me tiens face au mur et dos à lui avant de me laisser tomber en arrière et de rejeter mes jambes en hauteur, me tenant sur les mains.

- Relève-moi !

Edward vient de comprendre mes intentions et me hisse lentement. Je crochète mes jambes autour de ses épaules et serre mes bras autour de ses cuisses, puis il me plaque gentiment contre le mur tout en soutenant ma taille.

- Putain de souplesse ! S'exclame t'il en riant avant de plonger son visage entre mes cuisses et de laper avidement ma chatte en gémissant de plaisir.

Il étouffe un cri dans mes plis lorsque mes lèvres se referment sur son gland et que je le suçote goulûment. Quelques gouttes de liquide séminal s'écoulent de son bout et je m'en délecte, il est succulent… Hmmm !

Edward m'enserre fermement d'un bras en me plaquant férocement entre son corps et le mur tandis que son autre main remonte lentement dans mon dos, jusqu'à mes fesses. Il caresse mes deux globes avant de s'attaquer à mon sillon, l'effleurant dans un sens puis dans l'autre, avant que ses doigts plongent dans mon intimité, allant et venant profondément, tandis que sa langue tournoie, lèche, titille mon clitoris, que ses lèvres l'aspirent et ses dents le grignotent, hmmmm ! Sa langue… Ses doigts… Ses dents… Ses doigts… Sa langue… Vont et viennent… Encore et encore… Huuuum !

Je lèche sa raideur sur toute sa longueur, ayant énormément de difficulté à me concentrer sur mon but sous ses caresses, avant de suçoter son gland à nouveau. Je le mordille légèrement, le faisant siffler de plaisir, puis lorsque je ne sens plus sa langue sur mon intimité, je l'avale entièrement mais lentement, afin de m'habituer à sa taille. Edward hurle lorsqu'il se sent cogner contre ma gorge et étouffe son cri en se jetant sur mon intimité, les vibrations qu'il provoque me font frémir…

Il me baise fougueusement de deux façons absolument exquises.. Il baise ma bouche de doux coups de rein qui me font gémir, et ma chatte de ses doigts et sa langue et je crie de plaisir.

Je le sens crier en moi lorsque je le mordille sur sa longueur, puis je l'avale à nouveau et le suce goulûment. Ses doigts et sa bouche s'acharnent à me faire du bien, ses doigts allant et venant en moi et sa langue tournoyant autour de mon clitoris tandis que je l'engloutis voracement tout en l'aspirant et le mordillant. Je passe mes mains entre ses cuisses, et tandis que je renforce ma prise sur l'une de ses jambes, je tripote ses boules avec douceur.

Il ne va plus tarder, je le sens. Je n'en suis plus loin non plus, d'ailleurs… Ses couilles se retracent et sa queue frétille dans ma bouche tandis que je resserre mes cuisses contre ses épaules à la limite d'exploser. Ses doigts et sa langue intervertissent leurs rôles, sa langue va et vient en moi tandis que ses doigts jouent avec mon bouton pendant qu'il va et vient dans ma bouche avec un rythme frénétique…

**Edward's POV :**

Putain de bordel de merde ! Quelle souplesse !

Même dans mes fantasmes les plus fous, je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer qu'une telle chose était possible. J'ai eu peur de l'avoir déçue, d'avoir mal fait lorsqu'elle m'a repoussé alors que je la caressais, mais quand elle m'a parlé d'expérience, je ne me serai jamais douté d'un truc pareil !

Et WOW ! Quel putain de panard ! THE 69.

Bella est proche de la jouissance, je la sens convulser à moitié dans mes bras et ses cris sont étouffés par le bâillon de chair dans sa bouche. Je la maintiens plus fermement et la plaque encore plus contre le mur.

J'essaye d'être doux et tendre, mais sa main qui me caresse, ses coups de langue et mordillements savamment prodigués me rendent dingue et mes coups de rein sont de plus en plus frénétiques. Je ne peux plus tenir, je le sens, et de toutes façons, j'en suis incapable : sa talentueuse bouche va avoir raison de moi dans quelques secondes… Mais je veux qu'elle vienne en premier !

Mes doigts quittent son bouton de plaisir et reprennent leurs va-et-vient dans sa petite chatte si serrée pendant que j'aspire son clito entre mes lèvres. Il n'a pas doublé, mais quadruplé de volume…

Ses parois se contractent violemment autour de mes doigts lorsque je mords légèrement son clitoris et elle m'explose littéralement au visage, ses hurlements étouffés par ma queue tandis que je me déverse intensément dans sa gorge après un dernier coup de rein en braillant son prénom.

Je la maintiens fermement en tentant de reprendre mon souffle tout en embrassant sa cuisse, tandis qu'elle me lèche goulûment pour me nettoyer, puis sens sa prise sur mes cuisses se défaire.

Bella pose ses mains au sol et me libère de l'étreinte de ses cuisses. Elle est en position du « poirier » contre le mur et me demande de reculer.

Je m'exécute et elle se remet debout d'un mouvement fluide. Je l'attrape au bon moment en voyant qu'elle vacille et elle s'écroule sur le piano en m'emmenant dans sa chute contrôlée. J'ai le réflexe de me maintenir sur mes bras pour ne pas l'écraser de tout mon poids. J'embrasse ses tétons avec ferveur et dépose un baiser tendre au-dessus de son nombril tandis qu'elle m'enferme entre ses cuisses.

- WOW ! C'était… Intense comme expérience ! Me dit-elle, à bout de souffle.

- Hein, hein ! Un peu casse-gueule mais foutrement bon ! Heureusement que tu as de la pratique !

Bella se redresse sur ses coudes et vrille son regard brûlant au mien.

- Je… C'est la première fois que je fais une chose pareille, Edward. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu me donnes envie d'expérimenter un tas de choses.

Elle rougit fortement, gênée, puis baisse son regard et mordille sa lèvre inférieure. C'est si sexy que combiné à ses paroles, je me remets à bander comme un âne… Cette fille est un aphrodisiaque sur pattes !

Je me cale comme il faut entre ses cuisses si soyeuses et pose mes mains sur ses joues avant de relever son visage et de croiser son regard.

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point ça me plait de t'entendre dire ça…

Je claque mon bassin contre le sien pour lui montrer ce que ses propos provoquent en moi.

Elle gémit en sentant mon érection frotter contre sa chatte et se redresse pour se jeter sauvagement sur mes lèvres. Sa langue quémande l'entrée dans ma bouche et je la laisse se mélanger à la mienne pour une danse sensuellement effrénée, m'enivrant de son exquise saveur.

Son bassin ondulant contre le mien me donne envie de plonger en elle et d'assouvir un vieux fantasme : m'envoyer en l'air sur mon piano…

Apparemment, ça doit se lire sur mon visage car Bella me sourit de façon coquine et me fait un petit clin d'œil avant de m'embrasser fougueusement, de se laisser glisser de mon piano et de se mettre à plat ventre sur le clavier… Oh putain !

Non seulement Bella a l'air de lire dans mes pensées, mais en plus elle partage mes fantasmes… Une femme comme elle, on l'épouse !

Je flatte son splendide petit cul et passe mes doigts sur son sillon ; elle se cambre et gémit lorsque j'enfonce deux doigts dans son sexe détrempé et si serré. Je m'émerveille devant sa perfection, tout en caressant son dos, ses épaules et me frotte lentement contre son entrée. Bella est impatiente et se pousse contre moi, cherchant plus de contact.

Elle hurle lorsque je la pénètre d'un habile coup de rein. Elle est si serrée autour de ma bite que j'en aurai joui rien que de la pénétrer si je ne m'étais pas retenu… Je reste plongé en elle quelques instants, me délectant de cette divine sensation, tout en ondulant du bassin contre ses fesses, ronronnant de plaisir de sentir sa petite chatte gainer parfaitement ma queue.

Je passe une main sous son buste pour m'emparer d'un téton, le faisant rouler entre le pouce et l'index pendant que mes autres doigts malaxent son sein et attrape doucement son cou de mon autre main. Bella relève la tête et la rejette en arrière, se cambrant encore plus. Je sors entièrement d'elle, tout en narguant sa fente du bout du gland avant de m'enfoncer sauvagement en elle à nouveau. Je vais et je viens lentement en elle, mais dans cette position, je ne peux pas être tendre et je la prends comme une bête. Elle est si mouillée et si serrée que c'est du concentré de bonheur que d'être en elle, ma queue luisante de son jus la pilonne, encore et encore, chaque coup de butoir ponctué par ses cris, de plus en plus rauques alors qu'elle approche de son paroxysme. Je me délecte de ses cris et de sentir mes couilles claquer contre sa chatte et je la pénètre de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite.

- Oh putain ouiiii ! Comme ça ! Continuuuue !

- T'aimes ça ma Bella, hein ? T'en veux encore ?

Elle ne me répond pas, complètement perdue dans les sensations et la frénésie du moment et gémit de frustration lorsque je sors d'elle. Je veux qu'elle me réclame et la nargue, mon gland frottant contre sa fente…

- Edwaaard… Je t'en prie ! Encooooore…

- Tout ce que tu veux, beauté !

Je fais glisser mes deux mains dans son dos et agrippe fermement ses hanches, modifiant légèrement mon angle d'attaque, avant de m'enfoncer bestialement en elle jusqu'à la garde et de la marteler furieusement, encore… Encore… Encore…

Je glisse une main jusqu'à sa fente et titille son clitoris tout en la pilonnant frénétiquement.

Ses cris mélodieux et les claquements de nos peaux résonnent dans la pièce et savoir que c'est moi qui la fait hurler de cette manière me rend encore plus énergique.

Je la sens se tendre sous mon corps, elle n'est plus loin de sa limite.

- C'est ça, jouis pour moi bébé !

Je pince son bouton de plaisir pour l'envoyer au nirvana.

- Je vé… Je vé… Edward ! ooOOAAAAAAOOoooOOUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Ses parois se resserrent violemment sur ma queue et elle m'explose littéralement dessus, sa jouissance me rend dingue et d'un dernier et puissant coup de rein, je me répands au plus profond de son ventre, un grognement guttural et bestial s'échappant de mes lèvres.

J'ai le réflexe de me rattraper sur le piano pour ne pas l'écraser de tout mon poids au moment où je m'écroule sur elle et embrasse tendrement son dos avant de me retirer d'elle.

Bella et moi gémissons en même temps de frustration, elle parce que je la « vide » et moi parce que je me sentais si bien en elle, si… À ma place.

Elle se redresse lentement, s'assurant de tenir sur ses jambes, puis se tourne vers moi, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres et les yeux étincelants, alors que je l'enlace étroitement.

**Bella's POV : **

WOW ! Ce mec est incroyable ! Une véritable « sex machine »… Et il est à moi pour toute la nuit ! Je n'en crois pas ma chance…

J'ai à peine eu le temps de me remettre de l'orgasme le plus intense de ma vie que BAM ! Il m'en donne un second, encore plus puissant que le premier !

Je suis en train de reprendre difficilement mon souffle, à plat ventre sur le piano, perdue sur la petite planète « plaisir » pendant qu'Edward caresse tendrement mes fesses et dépose une traînée de baisers humides le long de ma colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ma nuque, me faisant gémir d'envie.

C'est dingue ! Au plus il me fait jouir, au plus j'ai envie de lui !

Edward me rend folle, à la fois tendre et doux dans chaque caresse et chaque baiser, et aussi brutal et passionné, comme doit certainement s'en rappeler le piano !

J'ai adoré la façon dont il m'a prise, fougueuse et bestiale, ses coups de butoir frénétiques m'ont envoyée au septième ciel ! Et ce serait mentir que de dire que je n'en veux plus… Au contraire, j'en bave, j'en veux encore !

Ce mec m'a totalement transfigurée… Moi qui suis en général assez passive, il m'a métamorphosée en bête de sexe, avide de découvertes et d'expériences ! Et je ne veux être comme ça qu'avec lui…

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être frustrée lorsqu'il est sorti de moi, je me suis sentie vidée et j'ai détesté… Quand il est en moi, je me sens si bien, si… Entière. J'ai l'impression qu'Edward en moi est quelque chose de naturel.

Je suis face à lui, dans ses bras, un sourire en coin illumine son beau visage. Ce mec est un dieu vivant ! Il m'embrasse chastement tandis que ses mains caressent ma taille et pose son front contre le mien. J'aime ce contact, il est… Rassurant.

Brusquement, son front est marqué par l'inquiétude et il a le regard d'un petit garçon qui vient de faire une grosse bêtise… Oh non ! Pourvu qu'il ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous !

- Bella je… J'ai fait une connerie.

Sa voix est si faible que je peine à l'entendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Edward ? Tu.. Tu regrettes, c'est ça ?

Je ne peux empêcher les trémolos dans ma voix et je vois son regard s'affoler d'un seul coup.

- Non. NON ! Ne va pas te mettre des idées comme ça dans le crâne ! C'était… WOW ! Y'a même pas de mots suffisamment forts pour décrire l'intensité de ce que j'ai ressenti…

Son regard se liquéfie et un éclat de tendresse l'illumine, ses mains se referment plus étroitement autour de ma taille et il effleure mes lèvres des siennes avant de souffler fortement, comme pour se donner du courage.

- Je… J'étais tellement perdu dans les sensations que j'ai oublié de mettre une capote, Bella…

OH ! Ça ? J'avoue moi non plus ne pas y avoir pensé, trop absorbée par le plaisir…

Son regard de petit garçon prit en faute me fait fondre et je rigole doucement pour le rassurer.

- J'ai un implant et mon dernier bilan sanguin est clean et… Tu es le premier avec qui j'oublie le préservatif…

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir en pensant à ça… Décidément, Edward me fait perdre la tête dans tous les domaines !

- Ouf ! J'avais peur que tu me hurles dessus ou que tu m'émascules !

- Hmmm… À vrai dire, j'ai d'autres projets pour toi ! Et pour elles…

En prononçant mes derniers mots, j'ai attrapé ses boules et commence à jouer doucement avec ; il donne un léger coup de rein dans ma main en grognant et le soldat se remet d'office au garde à vous !

WOW ! Ce mec est déjà d'attaque ! Incroyable…

**Edward's POV : **

Comment peut-elle se mettre des âneries pareilles en tête ? Comment pourrais-je regretter ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Elle est folle !

Ses derniers mots ont résonné jusqu'au fin fond de ma queue qui est ravie que Bella ait des projets pour elle…

Bella a à peine posé sa main sur mes couilles que je durcis instantanément, bandant à nouveau comme jamais. Pas besoin d'aphrodisiaques avec Bella, il suffit qu'elle me regarde et je suis dur !

Je n'ai jamais été comme ça, avant, il n'y a qu'elle pour me mettre dans des états pareils…

Si je m'écoutais, je la jetterais à même le sol et la prendrais sauvagement !

Ses prunelles chocolat me fixent intensément, amusées et elle me sourit malicieusement.

- Auriez-vous des pensées salaces, Monsieur Cullen ?

Tout en me disant ça, Bella continue à masser mes boules, puis son autre main se met à coulisser sur ma queue et je ne peux m'empêcher de donner un nouveau coup de rein, cherchant plus de contact.

- Ne joues pas avec le feu, Bella ! Si je m'écoutais, je…

Elle me coupe en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un rapide baiser et chuchote dans le creux de mon oreille.

- Arrête un peu de t'écouter, et agis !

Hein ? Quoi ? Que ? OH ! WOOOOOW !

Ses paroles font « tilt » quelque part dans mon esprit pervers et je m'empare de sa bouche avec tout le désir qu'elle suscite en moi. Mes lèvres sont brutales sous l'intensité de ce besoin, mais elle répond avidement à la faim que j'aie d'elle, m'embrassant passionnément en retour et ouvrant ses lèvres pour autoriser ma langue à entrer dans sa délicieuse bouche.

Bella m'excite encore plus lorsque je l'entends soupirer et gémir mon prénom entre chacun de nos baisers passionnés.

Elle ondule contre moi et plaque son bassin contre le mien, ses mains remontent lentement dans mon dos puis vers ma nuque, avant de redescendre en me torturant de caresses jusqu'à mon cul qu'elle empoigne fermement en grognant.

Putain ! Qu'est-ce que c'est sexy chez elle ces grognements !

- Bordel Bella ! T'imagines même pas à quel point j'ai encore envie de toi…

Elle se frotte contre ma queue douloureusement érigée et je la plaque contre moi en maintenant fermement son joli petit cul pommé. Je gémis lorsque je sens ma bite frotter contre son sexe plus qu'humide.

- Hmmm… J'en ai une assez bonne idée.. Mais… J'aimerai bien en avoir… Confirmation.

Je me jète avidement sur ses lèvres, suçotant goulûment sa lèvre inférieure et la soulève. Bella enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille et je l'emmène jusqu'à mon bureau afin de la poser dessus.

Bella réveille de bas instincts animaux en moi et je ne pense plus qu'au plaisir que je ressentirai une fois en elle. Mon cerveau est complètement déconnecté, je ne réfléchis plus, j'agis.

Nos langues bataillent pour la domination et j'étouffe son cri dans ma bouche lorsque j'insère trois doigts en elle qui coulissent aisément, avant de les ressortir et de les lécher sans retenue. Son putain de goût est une vraie bénédiction, je m'en régale sous son regard fiévreux et son corps tremblant d'anticipation.

J'agrippe ses hanches et positionne Bella juste au bord du bureau, ses jambes écartées de chaque côté des miennes, avant de m'enfoncer lentement en elle, délicieux centimètre après divin centimètre, sans la quitter des yeux et profitant de la sensation de sa chatte si serrée autour de ma queue, jusqu'à ce que mes couilles claquent contre sa peau, m'extirpant un grognement de bien-être.

- Putain Edwaaard ! J'aime te sentir en moi…

Je sors d'elle, me frotte contre son entrée frémissante, avant de replonger brutalement en elle. Elle braille, en plein délire.

- Et moi… J'aime te remplir et te défoncer jusqu'à ce que tu hurles mon prénom…

- Bordel ! Ouiii Edward !

Bella est complètement excitée par mes paroles, ses parois se contractent sporadiquement autour de ma queue à chaque fois que je la pénètre.

Elle se tient à bout de bras, la tête rejetée en arrière alors que mes incessants va-et-vient la transportent loin dans le monde du plaisir et des sensations.

Sa souplesse me fait fantasmer depuis le début de la soirée et j'agrippe ses jambes, les remontant à la verticale, en « V », et maintiens fermement son joli petit cul tandis qu'elle appuie ses mollets sur mes épaules.

Bella hurle son plaisir lorsque je la martèle, la pilonne, encore et encore, à grands coups de butoir, frappant son point G à chacune de mes pénétrations grâce à cette nouvelle position.

Sa tête roule dans tous les sens pendant que je suis en admiration sur le spectacle de ma queue luisante de son nectar allant et venant en elle puis elle se cramponne furieusement à mes épaules en enfonçant sa tête dans mon cou.

- Ed… Ward ! Ed… Waaaard ! Je.. Je vé… Je VÉÉÉÉÉÉ !

Elle s'agrippe désespérément à mes épaules en gémissant et pleurnichant tandis que j'accélère la cadence, perdu dans la frénésie du moment, me noyant dans un océan de pure extase.

Je sens ses parois se resserrer autour de mon chibre d'une violence inouïe ; Bella beugle mon prénom inlassablement et étouffe son cri en me mordant le torse et sa jouissance ainsi que la douleur m'amènent à me libérer longuement dans son ventre, après m'être sauvagement enfoncé en elle à quelques reprises tandis qu'elle hurle ravagée par un second orgasme…

Bordel ! J'ai pris mon pied après avoir été mordu à sang ? J'en reviens pas…

La douleur m'a fait frémir de plaisir et… J'ai aimé ça. Enfin… Que Bella me morde.

Elle s'est effondrée dans mes bras et reprend difficilement son souffle, qui est totalement erratique, tout comme le mien !

- WoOoW ! T'as pris du viagra aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

- NOOOOOOON ! Mais ça ne va pas de dire des choses pareilles ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que je n'en reviens pas de tout ce que tu m'as fait et que j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas encore eu ton compte, pour mon plus grand plaisir…

Je l'embrasse tendrement en prenant son visage en coupe dans mes mains, caressant ses joues soyeuses et ses épais cheveux bruns et je mets tout ce que je ressens en cet instant dans ce baiser, passion, ferveur, désir, plaisir.

- Pas besoin de viagra avec toi. Il suffit que je te regarde pour bander comme un âne ! T'es le meilleur, le plus puissant et le plus bel aphrodisiaque au monde, Bella…

Elle se pelotonne dans mes bras et gémit en entendant mes paroles. Je la sens sourire lorsqu'elle embrasse mon cou, léchant ma jugulaire et remontant jusqu'à mon oreille dont elle suçote le lobe ; ses mains encerclent mon cou et cafouillent dans mes cheveux, son corps pressé contre le mien. Ses tétons dressés frottent contre mon torse et cette sensation me refile une trique d'enfer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Depuis qu'elle est arrivée, j'ai une gaule du tonnerre et j'ai beau avoir déjà joui trois fois, je suis toujours d'attaque ! C'est à se demander si je suis réellement humain…

- Hmmm… Insatiable on dirait ! Elle me taquine et rit en caressant ma queue qui frétille contre sa main.

- Uniquement de toi, bébé !

Je m'écarte d'elle et la fais descendre de son perchoir, l'emmenant par la main vers ma chambre…

**Bella's POV : **

Edward m'allonge tendrement au milieu de son immense lit.

On a eu quelques difficultés pour arriver dans la chambre et on a pris notre temps. Environ trois heures… Pendant lesquelles nous avons baptisé le canapé, le tapis, la table de la salle à manger, la rambarde d'escalier, le pallier… Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer qu'un homme pouvait avoir autant d'orgasmes sur une nuit ! Lui non plus, d'ailleurs… Et ce n'est pas fini !

Il me recouvre de son corps et a pris place entre mes cuisses, ses mains me caressent partout, me faisant frémir de désir. J'ai mal tellement j'ai envie de lui, mon corps le réclame farouchement. Il m'a baisée comme une bête toute la nuit et s'est excusé à plusieurs reprises de ne pas avoir été doux avec moi. Je lui ai rit au nez car c'est ce que je voulais moi aussi et pourtant, ce n'est pas mon genre !

Ses mains sont légères comme des plumes et vénèrent mon corps de mille et une façons différentes. Edward a réveillé des sentiments en moi que je ne connaissais pas et avec lui, je me sens bien, désirée, belle. Jamais je n'ai été aussi avide et demandeuse de sexe, jamais je n'ai cherché à expérimenter des choses par et pour le plaisir. J'ai l'impression d'être une nouvelle Bella dans ses bras et cette Bella me plait.

Ses lèvres prennent tendrement possession des miennes et dansent sensuellement, parfaitement synchronisées, comme si elles avaient été spécialement conçues les unes pour les autres, et sa langue vient délicatement dessiner le contour de mes lèvres tandis que j'entrouvre la bouche pour lui en faciliter l'accès. Sa langue me pénètre et je gémis de bien-être tout en caressant son dos, ses flancs, ses fesses.

Edward murmure continuellement et inlassablement mon prénom alors qu'il m'embrasse et j'aime l'entendre sortir de sa bouche, ça me fait frémir et me donne d'étranges sensations dans le ventre. Nos langues glissent passionnément l'une contre l'autre et ses mains, qui sont parfaitement adaptées à la taille de mes seins, les pétrissent tendrement.

Il se détache de mes lèvres et dépose une traînée de baisers brûlants, allant de mon menton jusqu'à mon buste. Sa langue titille merveilleusement chacun de mes tétons et un grognement sexy s'échappe de ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'empare avidement d'une de mes pointes en la tétant goulûment avant de procurer le même traitement à l'autre. Je n'arrive plus à contrôler mon corps, il agit de lui-même et mon bassin ondule furieusement contre le sien ; son incroyable érection frotte contre ma cuisse et je m'en empare timidement, la caressant tendrement et accélérant le rythme de ses frictions et de ses grognements. Je le veux en moi, à sa place.

Je crie lorsque je sens ses doigts se glisser en moi et sa langue lécher mon sternum puis descendre jusqu'à mon nombril.

Je halète lorsque sa langue effleure ma fente et hurle de toutes mes forces quand elle se pose sur mon clitoris surgonflé après tout ce qu'il a vécu ce soir !

Edward me lèche doucement tout en gémissant de plaisir et ses doigts vont et viennent délicieusement en moi. Sa langue tournoie autour de mon bouton puis ses dents le mordillent et j'agrippe ses cheveux en me cambrant vers lui, enfouissant son visage profondément entre mes cuisses. Le cri d'extase qui s'échappe de mes lèvres quelques secondes plus tard, alors que je suis envahie d'un puissant orgasme, s'étouffe lorsque sa bouche se plaque contre la mienne.

Je peux me goûter sur sa langue et c'est assez excitant… Je gémis lorsque je tête avidement sa langue et hurle à nouveau de surprise et plaisir lorsqu'il me pénètre d'un puissant coup de rein.

- Oh Bellaaa… Je me sens si bien… Avec toi…

**Edward's POV : **

Toute la soirée, un étrange sentiment m'enveloppait à chaque orgasme, mais je n'arrivais pas à le définir.

Alors que je plonge profondément en elle, j'arrive enfin à le reconnaître, ça s'appelle la plénitude.

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi apaisé, serein, comblé et heureux de toute ma vie que dans les bras de cette femme. Je me suis même rendu compte que je le lui avais dit une fois les mots sortis de ma bouche.

- Moi aussi… Edward…

Ses mains sont posées sur mes joues et son regard chocolat est vrillé au mien. Ses yeux brillent si intensément que je pourrai en perdre la vue ! Une lueur singulière est apparue, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de la déchiffrer qu'elle était déjà partie…

Je caresse chaque partie de son corps qui m'est accessible, tout en allant et venant lentement en elle. Son corps ondule au rythme du mien, ses hanches roulent à la rencontre des miennes tandis que je m'enfonce dans sa douce moiteur, tentant d'immortaliser chaque seconde de cette divine nuit pour l'éternité.

Ses cuisses se referment autour de ma taille et son bassin vient à la rencontre de chacune de mes pénétrations, comme s'il souhaitait m'aider à me fondre en elle.

Ses mains agrippent les draps et je m'en empare avec les miennes, entrelaçant nos doigts et remontant nos mains au-dessus de son visage.

Ses lourds cheveux bruns sont éparpillés sur les oreillers et son corps est recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur due à nos ébats mouvementés. Bella est magnifique.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive depuis ce soir, entre me jeter sur une totale inconnue, la prendre comme une bête, être en forme malgré huit orgasmes plus ravageurs les uns que les autres tout en trouvant le moyen de la baiser une neuvième fois, et ses étranges sensations et sentiments qui naissent en moi. Je n'ai jamais été comme ça, comme si un autre avait pris commande de mon corps.

Je glisse en elle lentement, tendrement, me concentrant sur son plaisir. J'ai l'impression que son corps a été spécialement conçu pour moi, crée pour s'adapter parfaitement au mien et je me sens si bien, avec elle…

Je vais et viens en elle avec une lenteur contrôlée et une tendresse infinie.

Je détache mes mains des siennes et les enroule fermement autour de sa taille avant de nous faire rouler sur le lit pour qu'elle me chevauche.

Bella hoquète de surprise et un sourire éblouissant illumine son beau visage.

Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et la guide dans ses mouvements. De haut en bas… De bas en haut… Elle va… Vient… Roulant des hanches de gauche à droite… De droite à gauche…

Elle est si belle, ma fougueuse amazone ! Ses seins bondissent au rythme de mes pénétrations tandis qu'elle s'empale encore et encore sur ma queue, mon bassin allant frénétiquement à la rencontre du sien, sa chatte si serrée avalant ma bite sans relâche. Je glisse un doigt jusqu'à son clitoris et le titille jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle sa jouissance, ses parois se crispant violemment sur ma queue, et je m'enfonce brutalement une dernière fois en elle, submergé par l'orgasme.

Je gémis lorsqu'elle se retire de moi et elle s'écroule dans mes bras, un sourire radieux étirant ses lèvres, rassasiée…

Je l'embrasse tendrement une dernière fois avant que nous nous endormions et c'est avec stupeur que je m'aperçois que le jour est levé depuis un bon bout de temps…

Un murmure s'échappe de ses lèvres tandis que le sommeil l'emporte « Edward ». Je la prends dans mes bras, je suis si bien comme ça !

Elle est si douce, si belle que j'ai envie de l'aimer.

Je me rends compte qu'il est trop tard, j'ai déjà succombé à son charme, je ne veux plus me passer d'elle…

Il est trop tard pour réfléchir, je suis vidé ! Et j'ai le plus agréable des oreillers, ma tête nichée entre ses seins… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de téter la pointe dressée fièrement devant moi ; elle gémit…

Demain, il faudra qu'on parle, Bella et moi. Je sais que je la veux ! Mais elle ?

Hmpf… Je la veux. Et je l'aurai…

**Bella's POV : **

J'ai rêvé qu'un splendide dieu du sexe m'avait baisée toute la nuit… Hmmm… C'était bon !

OH ! Ce n'était pas un rêve ! WOW ! Tout ça est donc bien arrivé !

Une chose est sûre, cet adonis ne risque pas de s'intéresser à une fille aussi banale que moi à partir de maintenant… Un mec aussi beau et aussi « talentueux » doit avoir toutes les plus belles filles à ses pieds ! Et moi, je n'ai rien d'un top-model…

Arrête de croire au Père Noël à ton âge, Bella ! Un mec comme Edward ne s'intéressera jamais à une pauvre fille comme toi !

Hier soir, c'était différent, l'euphorie du moment et le kiff de se taper une stripteaseuse…

J'ai mal car je me rends compte que j'ai eu THE coup de foudre… Je crois que je l'aime…

Quelle galère !

Il est si beau dans son sommeil, ses traits sont à la fois tirés par nos acrobaties de la soirée, et à la fois détendus. Edward est magnifique.

Sa tête est posée sur l'un de mes seins, sa bouche proche de mon téton, une main entoure mes épaules et l'autre est posée sur mes fesses.

Je regarde les murs à la recherche d'une pendule et aperçois un réveil sur une petite table à côté de lui.

QUOI ! Il est presque midi…

Je me glisse hors du lit, sans le réveiller et redescends à la recherche de mes affaires. Je m'habille en vitesse et fais mon sac. Où est mon chapeau ? Bah ! Tant pis…

Je lui écris un petit mot et remonte pour le poser à côté de lui avant de filer comme une voleuse…

Autant ne pas souffrir plus que maintenant ! Et je dois faire un show dans une discothèque ce soir, pour la fête de la musique.

Je dois me reposer…

Il me manque déjà atrocement…

**Edward's POV : **

Je me réveille en entendant une porte claquer. Hmmm quelle nuit !

Mais… le lit est vide ! Ce n'était donc qu'un rêve ? Il avait pourtant l'air si réel… J'aurai donc imaginé Bella ? Pourtant, mon corps s'en souvient, c'est étrange.

Je trouve un mot près de moi et déplie le papier…

_**Happy Birthday Mister Edward !**_

Merci pour cette fabuleuse nuit…

_**Xxx Bella xxx**_

Non, ce n'était décidément pas un rêve, tout cela s'est bien passé.

Je ferai tout pour que cela se produise à nouveau…


	2. C'est l'histoire d'un plan

Hello everybody!

Voili, voilou la suite de "Happy Birthday Mister Edward"!

**Un grand merci à ma charmante bêta, Méla Cullen**, pour ses relectures, corrections et p'tites idées ! Merci Mélaaaa!

Je ne vous retiens pas plus, bonne lecture et........................................................_** ENJOY :D**_

* * *

**James POV : **

Ah, ma petite Bella…

J'en ai plus que marre de la voir se traîner des crétins comme ce Crowley ou dernièrement cette bite de Newton ! Elle mérite d'avoir un mec dans sa vie. Un vrai, qui prendra soin d'elle et qui la traitera comme une princesse, comme je le fais ! En plus charnel, évidemment…

Qui est Bella ?

Elle est tout pour moi, mon univers, ma sœur, ma meilleure amie, ma confidente.

Je l'aime plus que tout ! Mais pas d'Amour avec un grand « A ».

On a essayé de se mettre ensemble à une époque, je lui ai donné son premier baiser, elle m'a offert sa virginité, mais… C'était comme si je faisais l'amour à ma sœur et elle pensait la même chose. C'était vraiment bizarre, un peu incestueux même… Beurk !

Un lien très puissant nous unit depuis l'enfance, Bella et moi.

Isabella Marie Swan. 23 ans.

Je l'ai rencontrée alors qu'elle faisait son entrée en première année de maternelle. Moi, j'étais un « grand », c'était ma dernière année chez les petits.

**Flashback**

_Une petite fille s'est isolée dans la cour de récréation. Elle observe tranquillement tout ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle. Un garçon de ma classe la voit et veut l'ennuyer. Il s'amuse à lui jeter du sable dans les yeux. __Jacob Black. __C'est une grosse brute épaisse ; à 6 ans, il a déjà tout du futur caïd ! Il aime beaucoup tyranniser les plus petits que lui. Ben ouais, les grands lui rendraient les coups !_

_Elle est toute petite pour son âge, elle semble si fragile et timide, et si malheureuse que Black s'en prenne à elle ! Mais elle est forte et c'est une courageuse. Elle retient ses larmes…_

_J'ai vu rouge lorsque l'une d'elles a perlé au coin de son œil et que les autres ont suivi. Je me suis jeté sur Jacob Black, lui ai balancé mon poing dans la figure, et je me suis présenté._

_- Moi, c'est James ! Je te promets que plus personne ne t'embêtera tant que tu seras avec moi !_

_- Moi, c'est Isabella. Mais je préfère Bella. T'es gentil ! On est amis, alors ?_

_- Les meilleurs !_

**Fin Flashback**

Depuis 19 ans maintenant, Bella et moi sommes les meilleurs amis du monde voire plus que ça !

Nous avons toujours été là l'un pour l'autre, nous avons une relation très forte, symbiotique, même ! Je connais tout d'elle, même ses plus inavouables secrets, comme Bella sait tout de moi, même le moins reluisant ! Nous n'avons plus de secrets l'un pour l'autre et en un clin d'œil, nous pouvons dire si l'autre va bien ou pas, et pourquoi. Je l'aime ma petite Bella, et j'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux.

Bella travaille également pour moi, même si je n'aime pas ça… J'en ai une sainte horreur même ! Mais bon, c'est ce que Bella veut ! Et quand Bella veut quelque chose, elle l'obtient toujours !

Je travaille dans l'évènementiel et gère des danseurs et danseuses exotiques (stripteaseurs si vous préférez) qui se produisent dans des boîtes de nuit, des galas, des shows, mais nous faisons également avec les enterrements de vie de garçon, jeune fille, les anniversaires…

Beaucoup de personnes offrent en cadeau, pour un anniversaire, une « danse » où la fille finit généralement nue sur les genoux du gars…

Je ne voulais pas que des pervers et des vicelards profitent de ma petite Bella.

Elle qui se croit insignifiante, banale, médiocre ne se rend même pas compte à quel point elle est… WOW !

C'est une vraie bombe sexuelle ! Son corps en lui-même est un appel à la luxure ! Et 18 ans de danse intensive lui ont sculpté un corps de rêve, avec des formes comme il faut, là où il le faut !

Mais elle est si naïve par moments…

Elle ne se rend pas compte que lorsqu'elle danse, c'est une invitation à la débauche !

C'est pour ça aussi que je ne voulais pas l'employer… Mais Bella avait beaucoup de mal à joindre les deux bouts entre ses cours, ses devoirs et ses trois emplois. Elle ne disait rien à personne, mais se tuait lentement pour ses études. Alors j'ai fini par plier et l'ai embauchée…

Je ne le regrette pas ! Bella fait de l'excellent travail, contrairement à ses collègues, elle ne couche pas avec les clients, elle est très professionnelle et elle se fait un pognon fou ! Et moi aussi car je touche 15% de ses gains.

Mais j'en ai marre de cette vie pour elle… Si au moins elle avait un mec, je sais qu'elle arrêterait les shows !

Mais non, cette andouille ne se tape que des crétins qui ne la méritent pas ! Des bites…

Ma Bella, c'est un joyau, un trésor qui doit être chéri, une déesse qui doit être vénérée ! Et les bobets qu'elles se tapent ne se rendent même pas compte de l'honneur qu'elle leur fait ; ils pourrissent ma Bella.

J'ai décidé d'y remédier, avec l'aide d'un mec que j'ai rencontré au dernier anniversaire que Bella avait fait. Qui a failli très mal se finir d'ailleurs… C'est pour ça que Bella refuse les anniversaires maintenant, et moi aussi !

Généralement, les anniversaires, c'est toujours des lourdauds, bourrés qui se croient irrésistibles et sont persuadés que les danseuses sont des putes. Bella arrive toujours à gérer ou au pire je suis là et joue des poings sur les indélicats, mais la dernière fois…

Les mecs étaient complètement bourrés, défoncés et se sont jetés sur elle… Ils ont failli la violer… Et j'étais pas là !

Elle hurlait, criait et un mec est descendu de la chambre où il était au téléphone avec sa copine et l'a défendue. Il a sauvé ma petite Bella !

Emmett Cullen…

Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu m'engueuler ce soir-là !

Nous sommes devenus amis tout de suite et je bosse également avec lui ! Lorsqu'il a besoin de danseurs pour sa boîte, il m'appelle.

Emmett sait ce que Bella représente pour moi, il sait que j'en ai marre qu'elle fasse ça et que je veux qu'elle rencontre son prince charmant, je veux qu'elle trouve une personne qui serait pour elle ce que ma Vicky est pour moi…

Je veux trouver un mec qui soit à la hauteur de ma douce, fragile, gentille, attentionnée, forte, dévouée, intelligente, talentueuse petite Bella.

Emmett va d'ailleurs m'y aider…

**Emmett POV :**

Je suis sur Masen avenue, à surveiller la porte de mon frère, lorsque je vois une fine silhouette entièrement recouverte des pieds à la tête et capuchonnée débarquer. Sûrement la p'tite Bella.

Elle sursaute légèrement et met la main sur son cœur lorsque je lui fais un signe. C'est vrai que, comparé à elle, j'ai la carrure d'un ours !

- Pssst ! C'est toi, Bella ?

- Euh… Oui. Et toi, t'es qui ?

- Emmett ! Je suis là pour m'assurer que tout se passera bien pour toi ce soir ! Si coup dur, tu hurles « cucaracha » et je débarque, ok ?

Elle hoche légèrement de la tête et rougit lorsque je lui fais un clin d'œil, mais elle a l'air rassurée de me savoir là. Elle me fait un signe de la main et se remet en route après avoir soufflé lourdement pour se donner du courage. Je reprends ma place et reste dans l'ombre le temps qu'elle entre dans la maison.

Bella ne m'a pas reconnu et pourtant, on s'est déjà vu… Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier.

**Flashback :**

_Wow ! Il faut bien admettre que la stripteaseuse que les potes ont dégottée est une putain de bombasse ! Un corps à damner un saint et une gueule d'ange. Et ses nibards… J'prendrai bien la tétée, moi ! Et elle ne se contente pas de remuer vulgairement du popotin ! Pfff ! Quelle chaleur ! Les potes sont complètement bourrés et commencent à lui balancer des insanités. Apparemment, elle y est habituée, elle n'y fait même pas attention. Putain qu'elle est bonne ! J'ai une de ces gaules rien que de la regarder… Et elle est encore toute habillée en plus !_

_Rhaaa ! Ma Rosie, pourquoi t'es pas là ? Ah oui, c'est vrai… Enterrement de vie de jeune fille de sa cousine… Bon, faut que j'aille calmer mes ardeurs, sinon je risque de le regretter… Allez hop, dans la chambre ! Et si j'appelais ma Rose… Une petite sex-conversation, ça pourrait être sympa… Oh cool ! Ma Rosie est chaude pour ça aussi… Je déboutonne mon futal et commence à me masturber en pensant à elle, je sais qu'elle fait la même chose de son côté, elle aussi s'est isolée…_

_La musique va un peu plus fort maintenant et les mecs sont surexcités en bas. Du côté de Rose, j'entends des hurlements de filles en chaleur, mais je préfère me concentrer sur les gémissements de mon amour au téléphone… Au bout de quelques minutes, nous jouissons en même temps. Bon, c'est pas aussi agréable que d'inonder ma chérie, mais ça me permettra d'attendre de la revoir !_

_Putain ! Ils peuvent pas arrêter de gueuler comme ça, en bas ? Eh ! Mais c'est des hurlements de fille, ça ! Je raccroche vite fait en m'excusant auprès de Rose et redescends rapidement en me rhabillant. Les empafés !_

_Ces ordures sont en train d'agresser la petite danseuse, elle est à moitié sonnée et complètement nue. J'arrive à temps pour virer l'enfant de salaud qui lui maintient les cuisses… Lorsque j'entends le « t'inquiète Emmett ! Je t'en garderai un morceau ! », je vois rouge et lui mets un coup de boule. J'arrive à virer les cinq sacs à vin de la maison et retourne près de la petite. J'enlève mon T-shirt et lui enfile, la pauvre, ils lui ont déchiré tous ses vêtements. Je lui dis que j'appelle les secours, et elle n'arrête pas de me réclamer « James ». C'est qui celui-là ? Son mec ? Et il accepte que sa meuf risque ses fesses en faisant des stripteases ? Je vais lui dire un peu ma façon de penser à ce futur maquereau ! Je farfouille dans son sac et tombe sur son téléphone portable. Je regarde la liste des contacts et tombe sur « Jamie James ». C'est peut-être lui ! Effectivement, c'est bien lui ! Je lui explique la situation en quelques mots et douze minutes plus tard, il est là._

**Fin Flashback**

James et moi sommes devenus potes. Très bons potes, même !

Il m'a expliqué qui était Bella pour lui. Je l'ai engueulé, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il acceptait qu'elle fasse des strips si elle était si précieuse pour lui !

Puis il m'a parlé de la situation de Bella. Elle s'était ruinée la santé en cumulant les petits boulots avec ses cours et ses devoirs, tout ça pour gagner trois francs, six sous ! Alors à force de réclamer du boulot à James, il a fini par lui céder, même si ça ne lui plait pas. Au moins, elle s'en sort plus que bien financièrement, sans ruiner ses études et son travail scolaire.

Cette nana est une vraie perle et une sacrée tronche d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Son seul problème est qu'elle n'a pas de bol avec les mecs, elle ne sait pas les choisir. D'après James, elle est abonnée au rayon « tâches » et « bites ». J'avais cru qu'il était jaloux, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Mike « bite » Newton et Tyler « tête de gland » Crowley. De vrais demeurés ! Pauvre Bella…

J'ai rassuré James en lui disant qu'il n'était pas le seul à dépérir des fréquentations de sa « petite sœur » et je lui ai parlé des greluches que mon frangin se faisait…

Eddy, quel cas celui-là ! Une gueule d'ange, un corps d'athlète, une grosse tronche et un talent fou ! Il pourrait avoir toutes les plus belles femmes à ses pieds, mais cette andouille tombe toujours sur des connasses qui profitent de lui. La dernière en date, Tanya. Et dire qu'il voulait la demander en mariage… Trois ans qu'ils étaient ensembles, trois ans que tout Forks, Port-Angeles et même Seattle lui étaient passés dessus, et Eddy s'en était jamais rendu compte ! Et puis à part penser à sa gueule, Madame Tanya ne pensait à rien d'autre, trop égocentrique et narcissique pour ça. En dehors de ses nichons siliconés, de son cul remodelé et de son nez refait, rien ne l'intéressait. J'ai jamais compris comment Eddy avait pu tomber amoureux d'elle, c'était pas du tout son genre de fille ! Eddy aime les filles simples et naturelles, Tanya, c'était le stéréotype de la Barbie aux cheveux blonds peroxydés qui ne parlait que shopping, maquillage, coiffeur, chirurgie esthétique… La vulgarité à l'état pur ! Après maintes réflexions, j'ai fini par me dire qu'elle devait sûrement bien sucer, je ne voyais pas d'autres raisons au fait qu'Eddy soit resté si longtemps avec sinon…

Avec Alice, notre sœur, nous avions essayé d'ouvrir les yeux d'Edward, mais il nous envoyait paître à chaque fois et avait fini par s'éloigner de nous… Je peux vous dire que je suis bien content que cette greluche ne l'enquiquine plus !

En entendant James qui voulait trouver le mec idéal pour son petit trésor de Bella, j'ai eu une idée lumineuse…

Edward et Bella… Bella et Edward… Et en plus, ça sonne bien !

Le plan est tout simple : faire en sorte qu'ils tombent amoureux…

C'est comme ça que j'ai eu l'idée « d'offrir » Bella pour l'anniversaire d'Eddy !

James m'a prévenu que ça serait chaud ce soir, qu'il ne se passera rien et qu'Edward devra remuer ciel et terre pour décrocher un rencard, car Bella est excessivement professionnelle et ne mélange jamais le boulot et le privé. Dans ce cas, on est mal barré… Quand il s'agit de faire du rentre-dedans aux gonzesses, surtout une nana qui lui plait vraiment, Eddy a un manche à balai coincé dans le cul qui l'empêche d'être détendu et naturel…

Putain ! J'commence à cailler sur le trottoir ! Bon, je vais me rapprocher de la maison d'Eddy, maintenant, ils ne risquent pas de me voir ces deux-là.

Oh putain ! Ben dis donc, mes salauds… Quand je raconterai ça à James, il ne voudra pas me croire ! Il me faut une preuve…

_- Oh putain ouiiii ! Comme ça ! Continuuuue !_

_- T'aimes ça ma Bella, hein ? T'en veux encore ?_

_- Edwaaard… Je t'en prie! __Encooooore…_

_- Tout ce que tu veux, beauté !_

_- Edwaaaaard…_

_- C'est ça, jouis pour moi bébé !_

_- Je vé… Je vé… Edward ! !_

_- Fuck ! BellaaaAAAAAAAAAA !_

Ah ben ils n'ont pas perdu de temps ces deux-là ! Ben merde ! Qui aurait pu penser que mon p'tit frère est une bête de sexe ?

Bon ben… J'pense pas que ce soit encore la peine que je reste là, à mon avis, Bella ne risque rien… à part un vagin en feu demain matin !

Acte 1, joué et gagné !

Maintenant, faut préparer l'acte 2…

**Bella POV :**

Je baille ostensiblement en jetant un billet de vingt au chauffeur puis sors du taxi. Je suis enfin chez moi ! Enfin presque, je n'ai plus qu'à affronter l'ascenseur et le couloir…

J'ai les jambes en coton, c'est à peine si je tiens debout toute seule. Non, rien à voir avec le manque de fatigue… Plutôt avec les assauts répétés d'Edward ! Je n'ai plus un seul muscle opérationnel, je suis toute courbaturée de partout, j'ai les lèvres gonflées, le vagin en compote, mais… la vache ! Ça en valait vraiment la peine ! J'aurai été la dernière des connes de ne pas en profiter !

Ce mec est un appel au sexe ! Et un véritable dieu au plumard…

Bella ! Arrête de te faire du mal inutilement, un mec aussi parfait ne peut pas s'intéresser à toi, faut pas rêver, miss banalité ! Un coup d'un soir, voilà ce que c'était ! Maintenant, pense à te détendre ma grande, ce soir t'as un show à assurer !

Pfff… Il est déjà 13 heures passé… Je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps pour me faire une petite sieste ! Tant pis, je glandouillerai dans mon bain, bien chaud… Hmmm… Ne surtout pas oublier de rejoindre Jessica, Lauren, Kate et Irina vers 19 heures pour la dernière répèt' avant ce soir.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le patron du Paradize exige un show de qualité pour la fête de la musique.

Enfin ! Ma porte ! Youpi !

Un tour de clef et j'entre dans mon chez-moi. Je balance le trousseau sur le petit guéridon dans l'entrée et me dirige vers la cuisine. Un bon café va me requinquer après cette nuit… Hmmm…

EH ! Mais c'est quoi ces deux bras qui s'enroulent…

- AAAAAAAAH !

- Putain ! T'étais où Bells ?

- Mike ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Je me tourne vers lui, surprise, et m'aperçois qu'il a dormi dans le canapé. Mouais… Il n'a pas fait que dormir chez moi, il a bu aussi ; mon bar, dont je suis si fière, a connu un nettoyage par le vide cette nuit…

- Je t'attends depuis hier soir Bells ! T'étais où, bordel ?

- Comment ça, tu es ici depuis hier soir ?

- Je m'inquiétais pour toi, t'étais crevée et je voulais m'occuper de toi.

- T'es entré comment ?

- C'est le concierge qui m'a fait entrer, je lui ai dis que j'étais ton fiancé… Tu répondais pas à mes appels ni aux coups de sonnettes, je…

- Merde Mike ! T'avais pas le droit de faire ça !

- Tu vas répondre, oui ou merde ! T'étais où ? Je pensais que t'étais épuisée hier…

- Oui j'étais crevée ! Et je le suis toujours, d'ailleurs. James avait besoin de moi, j'ai dû bosser au dernier moment et… Et je n'ai pas à me justifier !

- Pfff… Y'en a marre de ton taf. Et ton pote, là, il est bizarre, je l'aime pas ! Faudrait que t'arrête ton boulot et que tu te trouves…

- Non mais j'y crois pas ! Tu joues à quoi, là ? C'est ma vie, Mike ! Je fais ce que je veux !

- Ouais ben j'ai mon mot à dire ! Je suis ton mec tout de même !

Mike est debout devant moi, il est vraiment en colère. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, mais il joue à quoi, là ! Il n'a toujours pas compris qu'il n'est pas et ne sera jamais mon « mec ». Et en plus, il voudrait gérer ma vie et mes fréquentations ? Mais il se prend pour qui cet abruti ? Je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher et explose d'un rire hystérique en m'écroulant sur le sofa.

- Bordel Mike, t'as toujours pas compris que tu remplaces mon gode les soirs où j'ai envie d'un peu de chaleur ? Tu n'es pas « mon mec », Mike, tu ne le seras jamais ! Tu…

- Je t'interdis de me dire ça !

- Tu n'as rien à m'interd… AÏE ! Mais t'es malade ?

Putain quel con ! Il m'a mis une gifle l'enfoiré !

- T'es à moi, Bells, tu comprends ? À moi ! Ne me parle plus jamais comme ça ! T'étais où hier soir ?

- Je bossais hier soir !

- Menteuse ! Tu ne devais pas travailler, t'étais en congé ! Tu dev…

- Ouais ben j'ai quand même bossé ! Et je ne suis pas une menteuse, crétin ! AÏE ! Mais fais-toi soigner !

Cet espèce d'imbécile s'agrippe à mes bras et me secoue comme un prunier. Il croit quoi ? Que des fruits vont tomber s'il me secoue assez fort ?

- Si t'avais bossé, comme tu dis, tu serais rentrée ensuite ! T'ETAIS OÙ ?

Il me gifle à nouveau et me jette sur le sofa ; je glisse et me cogne sur la table basse. Super ! Je vais en plus avoir des bleus ! Comme si l'autre con n'était pas suffisamment chiant à gérer….

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de lever la main sur moi, ni même de me toucher Mike… Tu veux savoir où j'étais cette nuit ? Soit ! Tu finiras peut-être par comprendre que je ne suis pas ta nana, comme ça ! Alors hier soir, j'ai fait un strip, et ensuite j'ai passé la nuit à m'envoyer en l'air avec le client. Satisfait ?

- Menteuse ! Tu couches jamais avec tes clients !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, on ne doit jamais dire « fontaine, je ne boirais pas de ton eau » ! Et franchement, j'aurai été la reine des connes si j'étais passée à côté de l'occasion ! Ce mec est un dieu ! Et il a des doigts, si tu savais… AÏE !

Il se cramponne à mes cheveux et tire dessus violemment pour que je me lève avant de me gifler à nouveau. Je me débats mais il est plus fort que moi.

- T'es rien qu'une sale pute ! Tu vas me le payer, j'ai horreur d'avoir des cornes ! J'vais te faire comprendre que tu es à moi, tu vas voir…

Mike parle si bas que j'ai l'impression qu'il siffle. Il me fout vraiment la trouille, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça ! Il me jette au sol et s'allonge sur moi, je me roule en boule pour l'empêcher de me toucher et lui mets autant de coups de pied que je le peux. Il abat brutalement l'une de ses grosses mains calleuses sur ma bouche, il m'étouffe et m'empêche d'appeler à l'aide.

- Espèce de sale petite garce, tu vas voir ! J'vais t'défoncer la chatte jusqu'à ce que ça imprime dans l'pois chiche qui te sert de cervelle « propriété de Mike Newton »…

J'ai beau me débattre, il est plus fort que moi. Je ne savais pas qu'il était si violent… D'accord, il a vraiment trop picolé, mais l'alcool n'excuse pas tout, pas ça ! Mes sanglots m'étouffent, les larmes inondent mon visage et ça le fait rire… Il prend son pied de me voir souffrir… Son haleine fétide et empestant l'alcool à des kilomètres me fouette le visage et me donne envie de gerber… Si seulement je pouvais m'évanouir et être inconsciente pendant qu'il me… qu'il me…

**Edward POV : **

J'en ai marre de tourner en rond comme ça ! Où que j'aille dans la maison me ramène à Bella…

Son odeur est présente partout, j'ai même réussi à me rendormir un peu après avoir sniffé son oreiller… Pathétique, non ?

Cette fille me rend dingue… Je dois la revoir. Absolument !

Elle est… Elle est… WOW !

Tiens, on sonne à la porte. Et ça insiste… Et si c'était elle ?

J'enfile un calbut en quatrième vitesse et dévale les escaliers. Hmmm… les escaliers…

J'ouvre la porte et y découvre…

- Emmett ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Ben alors frangin, tu comptes taper la discute sur le trottoir ? Laisse-moi passer et fais chauffer le café, vu ta gueule, t'en as bien besoin !

Il se marre, l'andouille ! Mais bon, c'est sûr que je ne suis pas très frais… Elle m'a sacrément vidé cette nuit, ma Bella, sans mauvais jeux de mots… Je fais couler deux cafés et rejoins Em qui s'est installé sur le canapé. Oh putain ! Le canapé… Le salon… Mais comment vais-je faire pour lui parler dans le salon sans penser à elle ? Emmett me regarde, de la malice plein les yeux et un immense sourire moqueur aux lèvres… Mauvais signe… Quoiqu'il me demande, je ne lui dirai rien ! Plutôt crever que d'avouer !

- Alors Eddy, elle t'a plu ta surprise ?

- Hmm… Ouais, pas mal !

- Seulement « pas mal » ? Ben tu me déçois, je pensais que tu en aurais profité, surtout à l'horizontale…

- Putain Em ! Tu me prends pour qui ?

Il me regarde, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, et sort son téléphone portable avant de farfouiller à la recherche de je-sais-pas-quoi à l'intérieur. Horreur…

Il nous a enregistrés !

Je pique un fard monstrueux et trouve immédiatement un intérêt très particulier pour mes orteils…

- Ben mon cochon ! Vous vous êtes pas emmerdés cette nuit !

- La ferme…

- Tu vois, j'avais mal au cœur de te laisser seul hier soir… Alors je suis passé en croyant que la p'tite danseuse serait déjà partie… La surprise ! J'suis sûr que les voisins en ont bien profité ! J'te savais pas comme ça, frangin… Félicitations ! T'as enfin décoincé ce putain de balai qu'tu t'étais carré dans l'anus !

- Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle, Emmett…

Eh ! Mais j'y pense… Bella a bien été embauchée par mon frère, donc… il sait où je peux la trouver !

- Euh… Emmett…

- Ah ! Toi t'as quelque chose à m'demander !

- Huuum… Tu sais où je peux la trouver ?

- Qui ça ?

- Tu sais très bien de qui je parle ! Bella !

- Bella ? Je connais pas de Bella !

- Emmett ! Ma petite danseuse d'hier soir, c'est elle Bella ! Je do… Tu sais où la trouver ?

- Ouaip ! J'sais où la joindre !

- Em ! Aide-moi sur ce coup ! Faut absolument que je la revoie !

- Ah ! Ah ! Mon p'tit frère a eu le coup de foudre, on dirait !

- Bordel Emmett ! Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Ouais j'ai eu une putain de révélation ! Faut que je la revoie, absolument !

Je me lève et tâte ses poches à la recherche de son téléphone. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à marmonner comme ça ? et il dit quoi ? « Attends, il croit quoi, lui ? que je vais lui lâcher le numéro de la petite comme ça ? et puis, j'en connais un qui pourrait me démonter pour ça ! Bon allez, j'vais jouer les grands seigneurs… » Mais ça veut dire quoi, ça ? De qui il parle ?

- Ok ! Donnant-donnant !

- Hmmm… Comment ça ?

- Tu viens ce soir à la boîte, tu profites des gonzesses qui y sont, et je te dis comment la retrouver !

- Huum… Non, en fait je crois que ce soir, je vais rester ici, au calme et…

- Eddy ! On fête ton anniversaire ce soir, tu dois être là !

- Pfff… Ok, mais compte pas sur moi pour profiter des gonzesses !

- C'est ce qu'on verra…

- Emmett ! Je te parle de _la_ femme de mes rêves, et toi tu me parles de tirer un coup ! Je viens, ok ? Tu me files le numéro de Bella, maintenant ?

Putain ! Voilà qu'il se lève brutalement du sofa et me toise en se foutant de ma tronche ! C'est quoi cette histoire de sourire niais ?

- Non, non, non ! Tu l'auras ce soir ! De toute façon, je ne l'ai pas ici. Bon, j'y vais ! Un conseil frangin, recharge tes batteries pour ce soir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Pfff… Et maintenant, voilà qu'il joue du sourcil et dandine du bassin pour me faire comprendre son point de vue… Ah ben bravo !

- Mouais. Bye Em et à ce soir !

Non mais il croit quoi, mon frangin ? Que je vais me taper la première nana que je vais croiser ce soir ? Maintenant que j'y ai goûté, je ne veux plus que Bella…

Je l'aurai, je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je l'aurai…

**James POV : **

C'est gé-nial !

Le plan d'Emmett a fonctionné comme sur des roulettes !

Je n'en reviens pas d'ailleurs… J'ai halluciné lorsqu'il m'a appelé hier soir pour me dire qu'il « levait le camp » puisque son frangin et ma petite Bella étaient très… occupés.

J'en ai même eu confirmation car Emmett s'était amusé à enregistrer leurs cris d'extase sur son téléphone portable pour me l'envoyer.

L'hallu totale ! Je ne savais pas que ma p'tite Bella était une bête de sexe à ce point !

Une chose est sûre, en tout cas, ils sont sexuellement compatibles ces deux-là !

J'ai laissé je ne sais combien de messages à ma Beauty-Bells cette nuit et ce matin, elle n'y a jamais répondu, trop occupée… J'ai réussi à l'avoir il était midi passé, et d'après sa voix, elle venait juste de se lever. La nuit a du être sérieusement mouvementée !

Le deuxième acte de notre plan diabolique, à Emmett et moi, consistant à mettre Edward et Bella ensembles, aura lieu ce soir, dans la boîte d'Em ! J'ai hâte… Mais c'est con, je ne pourrais pas y assister, je dois m'occuper d'une autre soirée… Tant pis, je sais que j'aurai un compte-rendu détaillé !

Bella… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis quelques minutes, j'ai un nœud à l'estomac en pensant à elle… J'ai toujours eu une espèce de sixième sens concernant ma petite Bella. C'est tellement une catastrophe ambulante cette fille, que mon sixième sens l'a souvent sauvée !

Et là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose ne va pas… Pas du tout…

J'ai beau l'appeler chez elle et sur son portable, ça ne répond pas… J'aime pas ça…

- Vicky ! Dans la voiture, vite !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a James ?

- Je sais pas… mais faut que j'aille voir Bella. Tout de suite !

- Je te suis !

J'ai du bol d'avoir une nana comme ma Victoria. C'est une vraie perle ! Et surtout, elle adore ma p'tite Bella ! J'aurai été vraiment malheureux si ça avait été le contraire… Les filles que j'avais connues avant Vic et qui ne comprenaient pas ma relation avec Bells, je les lourdais. Bells est mon univers et ces nanas ne faisaient pas le poids face à elle. Vic, je l'ai aimée comme un fou dès le premier regard. Au début, elle n'a pas compris mon lien avec Bella et en était jalouse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que Bells et moi, c'est un amour 100% platonique. Depuis ce jour, elles sont devenues amies et elles adorent me faire tourner en bourrique ! Ces garces s'y mettent ensemble, en plus !

Les deux femmes de ma vie s'adorent, que demander de plus !

Victoria et moi sommes dans la voiture ; je roule comme un dingue, ce nœud toujours présent, je suis angoissé…

Enfin, nous arrivons devant son immeuble. Je me gare, nous courrons jusqu'à l'ascenseur, il peut pas monter plus vite, non ? J'suis sûr qu'un escargot est plus rapide que cette boîte de conserve ! Hop, nous sommes à son étage ! Je sors de ce fichu ascenseur comme un dingue et me rue jusqu'à la porte de Beauty-Bells. J'aime pas ça, j'entends des gémissements étouffés et des cris… La porte est fermée de l'intérieur… Pourvu que la clef ne soit pas dans la serrure !

C'est à croire que ma Vicky lit dans mes pensées puisqu'elle me sort le double de Bella. J'enfonce la clef dans la serrure, voilà la minute de vérité… OUF ! La serrure est vide… J'ouvre la porte et entre comme un fou dans l'appart.

La rage, la fureur, la haine et l'envie de tuer s'emparent de moi lorsque je vois Bite Newton qui agresse ma petite Bella… Bâtard !

- BELLAAAAAA !

Je hurle et me rue sur l'autre ordure ; il est tellement pris dans son truc qu'il ne m'entend ni ne me voit arriver. Je l'agrippe par la taille et l'envoie bouler loin de ma Bella. OUF ! Il n'a pas eu le temps de la…

Ma pauvre petite chérie est en larmes, elle est terrorisée… Elle ouvre les yeux et son regard est perdu, puis enfin ! elle me voit et un sourire fantomatique se dessine sur ses lèvres.

Vicky arrive près d'elle et la prend dans ses bras ; je l'embrasse sur le front puis m'éloigne pour m'occuper de l'autre abruti.

Cet espèce de con est assis et se frotte le crâne, il s'est cogné sur un meuble. Je l'attrape par le col de son T-shirt et le plaque violemment contre le mur. Son regard bovin finit enfin par croiser le mien. Je serre les dents, j'ai qu'une envie, c'est le tuer…

- Qu'est-ce ' tu branles ici, connard !

- Lâche-moi ! J'prenais seulement du bon temps avec ma copine !

- Pa'c'que t'appelles ça du « bon temps » ? T'allais la violer, bâtard !

- N'importe quoi ! Bella aime bien quand c'est brutal ! J'ai passé la nuit ici, comme ça, avec elle !

- T'as passé la nuit ici ? Avec ma Bella ? Ça mon gars, ça m'reste dans l'cul… Bella n'a pas passé la nuit chez elle… T'as toujours passé la nuit ici ?

- N… N… No-on…

Bella se met à hurler puis court vers nous et se met à frapper la bite.

- Menteur ! Sale menteur ! Tordu ! Taré ! Il a passé sa soirée et sa nuit ici ! Il s'est fait passer pour mon fiancé auprès du concierge pour rentrer ! Il…

Ma p'tite Bella fond en larmes, ça me brise le cœur ; Ma Vicky arrive et la prend dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes au creux de l'oreille et en embrassant et caressant ses cheveux avant de l'emmener s'asseoir sur le canapé.

L'autre connard tremble dans mes bras, mais jette un regard noir à ma p'tite puce ; je lui mets un léger coup de tronche pour qu'il se concentre à nouveau sur moi. Vu la vitesse à laquelle son regard a changé, passant de la haine à la peur, il va finir par mouiller son pantalon…

- Écoute-moi bien espèce d'enculé… Je vais être bref. Approches-toi encore une seule fois de Bella, que ce soit ici ou à la fac ou n'importe où ailleurs et je te jure que j'te fais la misère… Touche-la encore une seule fois et je te tue… Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Il hoche bêtement de la tête de bas en haut avant de faire l'erreur de tourner les yeux vers Bella. Je lui remets un coup de tronche. Un peu plus fort que le précédent. Oups ! Il saigne du nez, Bella va pas aimer…

- Tu vois Bella dans la rue ? T'en changes ou tu vas sur le trottoir d'en face. Tu la croises à une fête ? Tu te casses. Un ami l'amène chez toi ? Tu te casses…

- Mais !

Je le plaque plus fort contre le mur et serre plus étroitement le col de son T-shirt. Les coutures commencent à craquer, je me raccroche à sa peau.

- Y'a pas de « mais » enfoiré ! Tu la fermes ! Raye Bella de ta vie, n'essaye pas de la revoir ou j'te jure que je mettrais mes menaces à exécution…

Il est très pâle tout à coup. Y'a un drôle de bruit et une odeur bizarre, maintenant… J'y crois pas ! Il s'est fait dessus ce con ! Mouahahah !

- Pauvre type ! Mais r'garde-moi ça ! EH ! Vous avez vu, les filles ? Il s'est pissé dessus ce demeuré ! T'es vraiment qu'une pauvre raclure, résidu d'fond d'capote, t'es pathétique… Maintenant dégage !

Je le lâche, il tombe le cul au sol. Je lui tends une main pour l'aider à se lever, il s'en saisit avec méfiance et il a bien raison. Un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac, ça va lui faire du bien !

J'arrache son T-shirt et je le balance dans sa pisse, puis mets mon pied dessus pour nettoyer le sol au maximum. Va falloir songer à désinfecter tout ça… Du bout du pied, j'attrape le T-shirt rempli de l'urine de ce trouillard et lui envoie à la gueule, puis essuie ma godasse en la frottant sur son jeans.

- Fous l'camp, Newton, vas-y vite avant que je change d'avis et t'éclate la tronche…

Il remue bêtement la tête et s'enfuit en courant ; je ferme la porte derrière lui et rejoins mes petites femmes.

Vicky a préparé du café et Bella ne pleure plus, elle a l'air un peu plus détendue.

- Tu vas mieux ma puce ?

- Te bile pas, Jamie James, ça va mieux maintenant. Merci…

Elle enroule étroitement ses bras autour de mon cou et je lui rends son étreinte. Avec tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, je vais appeler Emmett. Hors de question que ma petite Bella monte sur scène, ce soir, elle est traumatisée.

- EH ma puce ! T'as pas à m'remercier p'tite sœur, c'est normal… Tu sais quoi, ma chérie ? Tu vas rester ici, ce soir. Vicky va rester avec toi et je vous rejoindrai quand…

- NON ! Je bosse ce soir ! J'en ai besoin… Faut que je me change les idées et rien de mieux que la danse pour ça !

- Hmmm… J'dis pas comme toi ! Un bon coup de bite, ça change les idées aussi ! Quoique… D'après ce que j'ai compris, t'es pas en manque de ce côté là !

Vic et moi échangeons un clin d'œil en voyant Bells rougir.

- D… De quoi tu parles, James ?

- T'aurais rien à m'dire des fois, Bells ?

- Euh… Non. J… Je vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Je lui fais un petit sourire sadique et vois son visage se décomposer. Bella connaît mes sourires, et en général, celui-là n'augure rien de bon !

Je fouille dans ma poche et sors mon téléphone portable, je farfouille dans les messages pour retrouver celui d'Emmett, et lui fais écouter l'enregistrement. Bella devient de plus en plus livide et se met à bafouiller.

- Ce… ce n-n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Lai-laisse-moi t'expliquer… C'est…

- Belli Bells, arrête ! T'as bien le droit de t'éclater ! Et au vu de l'enregistrement, tu t'es sérieusement fait péter la rondelle ! T'aurais été trop conne de pas en profiter Bella !

- M… m… m… mais je…

- Sujet clos ! C'était un bon coup au moins ?

Vu les rougeurs qui envahissent son visage, la chaleur qui se dégage de son corps et la façon dont elle baisse la tête pour essayer de cacher le sourire niais qui étire ses lèvres, je peux dire qu'Edward Cullen est un super coup ! Tant mieux pour elle, au moins, notre plan fonctionne ! Il faudrait que je songe à féliciter Emmett pour son idée tordue et génialissime !

Victoria me regarde, les yeux pétillants de joie et de malice ; elle aussi est dans la combine, comme la fiancée d'Emmett. Bella a l'air plongée dans ses pensées. Vu son sourire, elle doit sûrement se repasser sa soirée et sa nuit en tête ! La coquine… Elle ne se rend même pas compte que ça fait 20 minutes qu'elle boit son café, enfin… je devrais préciser que sa tasse est vide depuis 20 minutes. Vic et moi en rions et ma petite Bella ne se rend même pas compte du pourquoi !

- T'es sûre que tu veux bosser, ce soir ? Tu ne penses pas que tu serais mieux chez toi ?

- Te bile pas, James ! Je ne suis pas en sucre tout de même ! Et pu…

- Bella ! T'es peut-être pas fragile, mais cet enculé t'a agressée !

- Et vous êtes arrivés à temps pour me sauver, hourra ! James, j'ai vraiment besoin de me changer les idées… Et danser est le meilleur moyen que je connaisse.

- Ok ! Dans ce cas, tu devrais essayer de te reposer un peu avant de te préparer. J'ai quelques trucs à faire, Vicky va rester avec toi pendant ce temps et ensuite je passe vous prendre. Ok ?

- C'est bon, je ne suis plus un bébé ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'être chaperonnée !

- Tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi ce soir, Bells ?

- Mais non, Vic ! Comme si je ne voulais pas passer du temps avec toi ! Ça n'arrivera pas de sitôt !

- Bon les filles, j'y vais ! Beauty-Bells, tu te reposes pour être en forme ce so…

- En forme de quoi, James ?

- Rhaaa ! C'que tu peux être chiante ! Tu te reposes, un point c'est tout.

- Pfff… Oui papa !

J'embrasse ma petite Bella sur les deux joues et le haut de son crâne puis me tourne vers ma Victoria, me jetant avidement sur ses lèvres… Hmmm… Elles sont si douces… Fuck ! Faut que j'me calme ou j'vais pas réussir à débander…

Je sors de l'appart et file jusqu'à ma voiture. Je dois voir Emmett.

**Emmett POV :**

Je le savais ! J'en étais sûr ! C'est qui le roi des super plans matrimoniaux ? C'est Super Emmett !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais lorsque James me parlait de sa petite Bella, je l'imaginais avec mon frère. Tout à fait le genre de nana qu'il lui faut : petite brunette, mignonne, sexy, naturelle, douce, intelligente… Et ouais, sous toutes ces formes délicieuses et sulfureuses se cache un sacré cerveau ! Bella prépare un master de littérature et d'après James, elle a d'excellents résultats. Au moins, Bella a quelque chose d'autre que de la gelée ou du silicone entre les oreilles ! Parce que franchement, les conquêtes d'Eddy, même avant Tanya, n'avaient pas grand chose dans le ciboulot… Jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs… Mais bon, on dit toujours que l'amour rend aveugle !

Rhalala, la tête de mon frangin quand je lui ai fait écouter l'enregistrement de leurs performances vocales ! Franchement, ça valait le détour ! Mais surtout, il m'a convaincu que James et moi ne nous étions pas trompés en essayant de les caser ensemble.

Mon p'tit frère est amoureux… C'est génial !

J'arrive à la boîte en avance, il y a pas mal de trucs à préparer pour ce soir et je dois m'assurer que la scène est nickel. Manquerait plus qu'une danseuse se torde la cheville parce qu'elle a glissé sur un mégot !

Je passe un dernier coup de balai sur le podium lorsque je vois James arriver comme un taré.

**James POV :**

J'arrive enfin à la boîte, pressé de mettre les choses au point avec Emmett. Pressé car c'est avec ma Vicky que je préfèrerai être…

J'entre au Paradize, Emmett passe un dernier coup de balai sur la scène des filles. Il me voit entrer et m'accueille avec un grand sourire. Moi j'ai les nerfs en boule…

- Eh James ! ça va, mec ?

- Salut Em ! Oui. Non. Drôle d'histoire.

- Wow ! Un peu de calme, j'y comprends que dalle !

- Tu te rappelles de la bite ? Newton !

- Euh… Le p'tit blond avec une tête de con ?

- Ouais. Il a agressé Bella…

- QUOI ?! Elle va bien ?

- T'inquiète ! Elle est juste secouée et aura certainement quelques bleus, mais on est arrivé à temps avec Vicky… Je te raconte ça parce que je sais que Bells ne le fera pas, mais surtout, je refuse que ce trou du cul rentre ici ce soir, je ne veux pas qu'il approche de ma puce, c'est compris ?

- Te bile pas, man ! Je me rappelle sa tronche, j'en ferai une description aux videurs et donnerai des consignes. T'as raison, j'en veux pas ici non plus, j'ai pas envie qu'il recommence… Et s'il essaye d'entrer, j'lui ferai goûter mes poings ! Et pourquoi il l'a agressée cet empafé ?

- Si y'avait que ça ! Il a passé la nuit chez elle à son insu et il n'a pas apprécié qu'elle ne rentre pas de la nuit. Il lui a fait une scène pas possible, jusqu'à ce que Bella lui dise que de toute façon, elle se servait de lui comme d'un gode sur pattes et qu'elle avait passé une nuit d'enfer avec ton frangin…

- Ben ça alors ! Elle a des couilles la p'tite !

- Ouais ! Certainement plus grosses que celles de certains mecs ! Cet espèce de con n'a jamais compris que Bella ne l'aimait pas, pourtant elle a été très claire dès le départ. Je me rappellerai toujours le soir où je l'ai rencontré, ce con ! Il a voulu mettre son bras à la taille de Bells et elle lui a demandé où il se croyait. « Ben avec ma meuf ! » qu'il lui a dit ! Et Bells qui lui a demandé « elle est où ? tu me présentes ? » t'aurais dû voir sa gueule quand il lui a dit « ben c'est toi » et que ma Beauty-Bells lui a rétorqué qu'il avait besoin de grandir de quelques centimètres en longueur et largeur et être moins con pour qu'il ait des chances, un jour, de parler d'elle comme de sa copine, et qu'en attendant, l'homme de sa vie était son vibromasseur !

- Ben dis donc, il a pas dû apprécier… Au moins, elle est franche et directe !! Maintenant au moins, elle en est débarrassée !

- Putain, t'y crois toi ? Ce con s'est pissé dessus quand je lui ai dit qu'il ne devait plus approcher ma p'tite Bella ! Non seulement c'est un débile, mais en plus, c'est un trouillard !

- J'aurai bien voulu être là ! Alors, ça a marché comment de son côté ? Bella t'a dit quelque chose ? Moi j'sais juste que mon frangin est mordu, il est prêt à ramper pour la voir !

- Nan ! Bells m'a rien dit… Et puis avec l'autre tâche, on en a pas vraiment parlé, mais… depuis le temps, je connais toutes ses mimiques et ses expressions, elle n'a pas arrêté de rougir et de sourire bêtement. Tu vois, le genre de sourire débile que t'as aux lèvres quand t'as pris un pied d'enfer, ben c'était celui de Bella ! Ton frangin lui plait beaucoup. Tu pourras t'arranger pour essayer de les retenir cette nuit que je vois le bonhomme ? J'pourrais pas être là avant au moins 2 heures du mat' et je sais que les filles doivent finir leur show vers 1 heure…

- Et si on me demande des lapdances après leur prestation, je fais quoi ?

- Elles peuvent ! Sauf ma petite Bella !

- Bah ! De toute façon, connaissant Eddy, il acceptera jamais de la voir se trémousser sur les genoux d'un mec… Déjà qu'il va avoir du mal à se retenir de ne pas sauter au cou des gars qui la materont quand elle dansera et fera son strip !

- Tant mieux ! Moins y'a de cons qui la matent, au mieux c'est ! Bon, j'y vais, j'ai encore des trucs à prévoir pour la soirée de mon côté ! Oups, j'oubliais ! Tiens, voilà les perruques des filles. Allez, j'y vais !

- Merci et à ce soir ! Enfin cette nuit ! Enfin demain matin ! Oh et puis merde, à plus !

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me marrer en retournant à la voiture, il faut toujours qu'Emmett s'emmêle les pinceaux !

Bon, au moins, j'ai pas oublié de lui laisser le plus important : les perruques. On va voir, comme ça, si le p'tit Cullen est digne de ma Bella…


	3. C'est l'histoire d'une répèt

Hello everybody!

Wéwé, je sais, je suis impardonnable de ne pas avoir posté ici plus tôt, mais bon, c'est comme ça!

En gros?

Euh...

Grosse crise de flémingite aigüe, soucis divers, ordi qui fait des siennes et attendait impatiemment ses nouvelles pièces pour avoir un petit coup de jeune, crise avec une baramine pour me demander si mon PC méritait, oui ou non, sa seconde vie, j'ai voté pour... le FAI qui est même pas foutu de récupérer son routeur de Herde qui déconne à donf et que j'ai dû traficoter pour avoir une connexion décente, les voisins qui font chier, besoin de dormir, overdose de café, j'en passe et des meilleures !

Bref, deux mois presque d'emmerdes qui s'accumulaient. Génial!

Bon, je ne vais pas faire l'habituelle "réponse aux reviews" car je passe vraiment en speed, mais je remercie vraiment 'achement beaucoup toutes les personnes qui me suivent depuis le début ainsi que les nouvelles, ça fait du bien de voir que je ne fais pas ça pour rien !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et............. ENJOY !

PS : pour lire la suite, direction le blog dédié ! (lien sur mon profil)

* * *

**POV Bella :**

Mine de rien, la visite surprise de Mike « la bite « Newton m'a plus que retournée…

Je n'ai rien dit à James sinon il m'aurait forcée au repos et interdit d'assurer le show de ce soir. Pourquoi ai-je tant besoin de le faire ? Je n'en sais rien en fait…

Bon, il faut bien admettre que le Paradize est LE club du moment, où les gens se bousculent au portillon pour espérer y entrer, et c'est un honneur d'y danser. Cette boîte a d'ailleurs énormément de VIP parmi ses fidèles. Bien sûr, j'aurai pu y danser un autre soir mais… je ne sais pas, c'est comme si une quelconque puissance m'incitait à m'y rendre ce soir, c'est plus fort que moi, je dois y aller… il le faut…

Bref, ce soir, c'est show au Paradize !

J'ai vraiment apprécié que Victoria reste avec moi aujourd'hui, sa présence m'a rassurée. Quand je pense à ce qu'il aurait pu se passer s'ils n'étaient pas arrivés au bon moment… J'en tremble encore. J'espère au moins que Mike aura compris, cette fois…

Vicky est restée le temps que je me détende et une fois calmée, elle m'avait déjà préparé une petite salade composée. Je me suis ensuite délassée dans la baignoire remplie d'eau bien, bien chaude, avec plein de mousse et quelques gouttes d'huiles essentielles. Je suis restée faire trempette jusqu'à ce que l'eau refroidisse, mais je suis surtout sortie de mon bain toute fripée !

Il faut croire que je suis d'une totale incompétence puisqu'une fois séchée et habillée, Victoria m'a coiffée et maquillée. J'ai horreur de ça lorsqu'elle joue à la Barbie avec moi…

- Vic ! AÏE ! Mais tu fais mal ! Ce sont mes cheveux que tu tires, fais gaffe bordel !

- Mais il faut souffrir pour être belle, ma chérie !

Et ben, à ce rythme, je serais sûrement plus qu'époustouflante !

N'importe quoi… Quelle perte de temps ! Comme si une nana aussi banale que moi pouvait être belle. Ça relève du pur délire !

Ok, je sais que je suis assez bien gaulée – merci la danse – et que je suis plutôt mignonne, mais je suis également tout ce qu'il y a de plus commune comme fille, d'une banalité effarante.

- Vic-euh ! Pourquoi t'escrimes-tu à me torturer de la sorte ?

- Eh ma belle, va savoir ! Peut-être que le prince charmant sera au club, ce soir…

- Le prince charmant ? Ah ! Laisse-moi rire ! Je ne suis plus une gamine, Vic, le prince charmant, c'est comme le père Noël. C'est un mythe pour midinettes. Crois-moi, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'y crois plus !

Quoique… Hier soir, j'ai rencontré le spécimen mâle qui s'en approche le plus. Beau comme un dieu, sexy comme le diable, monté comme un âne et qui sait en plus s'en servir comme il faut ! Il était même au-delà de mes espérances ; un amant hors-pair… Mais bon, je dois me faire une raison, un mec comme celui-là ne s'intéressera jamais à une pauvre fille comme moi pour autre chose qu'un coup d'un soir…

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais ma belle ? Peut-être que tu rencontreras l'homme qui fera battre ton cœur ce soir… Et maintenant, ne bouge plus que je puisse enfin te maquiller !

- T'es marrante, toi ! T'oublies qu'on a une répèt' avant le show avec les filles ? Tout va couler !

- Et le waterproof, c'est pour les chiens ? De toute façon, je passerai faire quelques retouches avant que tu n'entres en scène. Maintenant tu la boucle et tu ne bouges plus ou j'appelle James !

- Rhaaaa… t'es chiante !

Si jamais elle appelle James pour se plaindre, il va me remonter les bretelles… Mon James exige que ses danseuses soient au top du top, aussi bien scéniquement que physiquement. Si je refuse de me laisser barbouiller la tronche, je vais en prendre plein les oreilles…

Allez, plus vite commencé, plus vite terminé… En avant la torture !

**POV Emmett :**

Ouais, ouais, ouais… notre plan a plus que marché hier soir ! Rhaaaa, nous sommes diaboliques James et moi, mouah-ah-ah ! Maintenant, on va passer à la seconde partie du plan, histoire de voir si mon frangin l'a vraiment dans la peau la p'tite cocotte…

Alice et Jasper sont arrivés en avance afin de me donner un coup de main pour la mise en place. Faut dire que ma p'tite Alice est la reine de la déco, elle tient ça de maman ! Jazz est cool, en plus il m'a promis qu'il assurerait le bar ce soir. L'un des barmen m'a lâché ce matin parce que la soirée risque d'être fatigante et qu'il doit aller à New-York voir sa sœur dans deux jours ! Je lui ai gentiment signifié qu'il pouvait faire une croix sur sa place ici… Non mais franchement, ça ne se fait pas de lâcher les gens au dernier moment ! Il le savait depuis un bail qu'il allait y avoir une grosse teuf ce soir, si au moins il m'avait prévenu en avance… Mais non ! Heureusement que Jasper, mon futur beau-frère, sera là !

Cool ! Sam, Seth et Jack sont arrivés. Il n'y a pas trop de trois videurs physionomistes pour un club comme le mien, je ne veux pas d'embrouilles dans ma boîte, ici c'est clean. « Peace and teuf », c'est le credo du Paradize ! Je leur fais une description du Newton et leur explique qu'il ne doit entrer ici sous aucun prétexte ! S'ils le voient, ils doivent me le virer à grands coups de pompes dans l'cul ! Ils devront prévenir Eric et Embry, qui seront en renfort pour ce soir vu le peuple que j'attends pour la soirée, en leur décrivant la « bite » avec exactitude. J'ai un bon staff au niveau de la sécurité, ces mecs sont taillés comme des armoires à glace et je peux vous dire qu'un indien de 1m95, 110 kilos faits de muscles avec une allure d'Hell's Angel impressionne n'importe qui, même le pire des couillons bagarreurs !

En tous cas, ils arrivent bientôt mes videurs… à mon avis, ils ont envie de se rincer l'œil avec la répétition des danseuses. Les pauvres seront dehors à trier les clients pendant leur show !

Yeah… Ma Rosie vient d'arriver… Hmmm… elle est trop sexy comme ça avec sa petite robe moulante à la poitrine et fluide à partir de la taille, argentée et pailletée… Ouh ma belle blonde, allez viens que j't'emmène faire un tour dans le bureau de la direction…

Elle glousse et se serre contre moi tout en frottant son joli p'tit cul contre ma queue, je bande comme c'est pas permis… Eh ben ma p'tite cochonne n'a pas mis de culotte ! Hmmm… Je l'embrasse et pose son joli p'tit cul sur mon bureau puis baisse rapidement mon pantalon, je sors ma bite de mon boxer et l'enfile sans ménagement dans sa petite fente si serrée et si trempée… Y'a trop de boulot en bas pour penser aux préliminaires, mais même sans, ça passe comme une lettre à la poste.

- Oh putain bébé, t'es trop bonne !

- Oh fuck Em! Baise-moi fort!

Je lui bourre la chatte, ma queue va et vient frénétiquement en elle et c'est trop hot ! Je pose ses jambes sur mes épaules et agrippe ses hanches… Fuck ! J'la sens bien comme ça, j'vais plus loin en elle. Ma Rosie hurle de plaisir, heureusement que le bureau est insonorisé… Hmmm… J'aime regarder ma queue entrer et sortir de son minou si serré, toute luisante de son jus, ça m'excite encore plus et je la martèle deux fois plus vite, deux fois plus fort.

- Ooooh Em' ! Ouiiii ! Mets-la-moi plus fort ! Encore ! Yeeeeeeees !

- T'aime ça… hein ma… p'tite vicieuse…

J'ai du mal à parler vu la cadence infernale de mes coups de butoir. Elle aime ça et en redemande. Seigneur, je ne sais pas ce que je Vous ai fait pour que Vous m'aimiez à ce point, mais merci d'avoir mis ma Rose sur mon chemin ! Hallelujah !

Je la martèle encore et la sens se resserrer étroitement autour de ma bite lorsqu'elle jouit, déversant tout son nectar sur ma queue qui en réclame encore.

- Ahan ouiiii! Oh Fuck! Emmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeett!

- Oh putain oui! Ouiii! Ouiiiii! Bébééééééééééé!

Un dernier coup de bite et j'atteins le Nirvana, je me déverse violemment en elle et inonde sa chatte détrempée par notre ébat brutal.

Y'a pas à dire, tirer un bon coup, ça fait du bien par où ça passe !

Ma Rosie a un sourire béat lorsqu'elle me dit « je t'aime » et son visage s'illumine lorsque je lui retourne ses mots doux. Nous remettons tant bien que mal de l'ordre dans nos vêtements et Rose doit retoucher sa coiffure et son maquillage. Malgré ça, son visage crie quand même « fraîchement baisée »… On descend rapidement rejoindre Jasper et Alice qui discutent en buvant une tequila paf.

- Rhaaaa mais vous êtes pas possible vous deux ! Ça pue le sexe à plein nez là !

S'écrie ma p'tite sœur en fronçant les narines, un sourire aux lèvres contredisant son expression choquée.

Faut dire que ma p'tite sœur aussi aime la baise, je le sais, je l'ai déjà gaulée en mauvaise posture avec Jazz. Croyez-moi, c'est choquant de voir sa petite sœur se faire enfiler sauvagement par son meilleur pote… Beurk ! Rien que d'y penser me donne des sueurs froides et me file la gerbe…

Cool ! Alice a pensé à nous prendre de quoi grignoter. Oooh c'est d'la balle, des enchilladas ! Elle me connaît trop bien ma p'tite sœur quand même, elle m'en a pris cinq. EH ! Après tout, le sexe, ça creuse ! Huuuum… c'est trop bon ! Bon, ça vaut pas un bon va-et-vient, mais ça fait également du bien par où ça passe !

Ah, des filles arrivent… ça doit être les danseuses de James. Ouais, c'est bien elles. En les observant, je m'aperçois que Bella n'a absolument, mais absolument rien à voir avec …

Elles sont maquillées outrageusement, on se croirait dans une pub pour « Ripolin », et elles sont sapées comme des… comme des… comme des putes, faut bien l'avouer.

La petite brune qui s'appelle Jessica a les seins dix fois trop siliconés et exhibe fièrement son 110 bonnet F. C'est d'un laid ! Ça ne ressemble même plus à des nichons d'ailleurs… Moi qui aime avoir ma queue au chaud entre les beaux seins de ma chérie, si elle avait des airbags pareils, j'aurai l'impression de la sodomiser.

La blondasse Lauren a le visage entièrement refait. Le nez, les pommettes, les lèvres remplies de silicone au point que ça ressemble plus à rien et j'peux vous dire qu'elle carbure à fond au botox !

Kate et Irina sont également refaites, mais c'est pas aussi extravagant, ça passe plutôt bien même, mais franchement, elles n'avaient pas besoin de ça.

Mamma mia…mais c'est quoi ça ? C'est pire que ce que je croyais, faut surtout pas les laisser parler ! Bon sang, quel flot d'âneries dès qu'elles ouvrent la bouche ! Qu'elles sont bêtes ! Même pas connes, car cela signifierait qu'il y aurait un soupçon d'intelligence chez elles, ce dont elles sont totalement dépourvues… Le pompon de la bêtise suprême revient à Jessica et Lauren, il est impossible de les départager, elles sont ex-æquo !

Elles n'ont rien, mais alors strictement rien à voir avec Bella. Au moins Bella est naturelle et d'autant plus magnifique. Elle a un corps splendide, pas la peine d'y retoucher, ça serait un crime ! Et en plus, elle en a plein la tronche cette petite ! Une vraie beauté cette fille. Eh ! Faut pas croire que j'ai des vues sur elle, ça va pas la tête ? J'admire simplement ce qui est beau, et Bella est belle, y'a rien d'autre à ajouter. Ouais, cette petite est parfaite pour mon frangin…

Elle n'a vraiment rien à foutre dans ce milieu, elle a trop à apporter au monde pour s'abaisser aux strip-teases. Elle a une tête bien pleine et bien faite, un corps magnifique, un talent fou en danse et je suis tout çà fait d'accord avec James là-dessus, il lui faut un mec, un vrai. Apparemment, mon frangin a toutes ses chances… Aaaah mon p'tit Eddy. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu aussi extatique en pensant à une fille. Un vrai coup de foudre on dirait ! Et d'après James, c'est réciproque…

Les quatre filles sont en train de s'échauffer et surtout, Jessica et Lauren s'amusent à aguicher tous les mecs présents dans la salle, soit les videurs, Jazz et moi… Elles ne manquent pas de culot celles-là ! Je suis obligé de retenir Rosalie et Alice, ça se terminerait en bain de sang sinon ! Quoique je ne serais pas contre un petit combat entre femmes, surtout si elles étaient en bikini et couvertes de boue… Huuuum ! Tout un programme… ce petit fantasme !

- Emmett ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je me retourne pour voir Bella, l'air hagard, ne comprenant pas la raison de ma présence dans mon club. Faut dire aussi que ni James, ni moi, ne lui avions dit…

Je la serre dans mes bras et lui fais une bise sur les deux joues ; ma Rosie est tendue et se raidit à côté de moi. Ah, jalousie… quand tu nous tiens !

- Eh Bella ! Bonjour tout de même ! Comment vas-tu ?

En entendant de qui il s'agit, ma chérie se détend et son visage se fend d'un large sourire.

- Euh… bien Emmett, et toi ? Euh… tu réponds jamais aux questions ?

- Ah ah ! Ça va, ma jolie ! Et si tu veux savoir ce que je fais ici, ben… C'est mon club !

Bella a une expression neutre puis elle devient tout à coup livide au fur et à mesure que mes paroles font « tilt » dans son esprit.

- Q- quoi ? Mais… Be… C'est toi qui m'as embauchée hier ? Pourquoi t'as rien dit ? Et pourquoi t'es resté ?

- Oh crois-moi, j'suis pas resté bien longtemps, t'étais bien trop occupée ! Et puis tu ne risquais plus rien, à part un peu d'plaisir, alors je suis vite rentré. Au fait, tu vas réussir à assurer ce soir après ton show privé plus que chaud d'hier ?

Bah, autant détendre l'atmosphère avec une petite vanne ! Ah apparemment, fallait pas. Bella rougit furieusement et se met à fixer le sol comme s'il était une œuvre d'art particulièrement intéressante, puis elle se faufile jusqu'à ses collègues tout en marmonnant un « j'dois bosser »…

Bah, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal cette fois ?

**POV Bella : **

Ça a été une vraie surprise de croiser Emmett ici. Encore plus lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il était le tenancier des lieux et pire encore, mon « commanditaire » de la veille. Ô Seigneur, la honte ! Il m'embauche et je ne trouve rien de mieux que de m'envoyer en l'air avec son petit frère… Mais je vais passer pour qui ? Je ne veux pas qu'on me mette dans le même panier que mes chères collègues, ce sont elles qui tirent les clients, pas moi ! Quoique… Après ma démonstration d'hier soir, avec le frère de mon patron d'un soir en plus, je ne vaux pas mieux qu'elles…

Tiens, en parlant du loup, on en voit la queue ! Kate et Irina m'accueillent avec de grands sourires, ce sont les seules filles avec qui je m'entends parmi mes collègues, hormis Angéla. Mais Angie n'est pas danseuse, elle est la comptable de James.

- Coucou Bells !

On dirait des jumelles tellement elles sont synchronisées ; elles me font chacune une bise sur la joue.

- Salut vous deux ! Ça va ?

- Super ! On s'est échauffées en t'attendant. T'es à la bourre aujourd'hui, ça ne t'arrive jamais. Rien de grave au moins ?

Kate a un petit sourire empreint d'inquiétude et Irina a le regard sombre et préoccupé.

- Non, ça va. Juste une bricole, ne t'inquiète pas !

- Ah quand même ! Madame se décide enfin à se montrer ! Raille Lauren d'une voix nasillarde.

Putain, je lui collerai bien mon poing dans le nez, elle aurait une bonne excuse pour se le refaire, encore une fois… C'est le combientième de nez maintenant ? Le quatrième en deux ans, c'est ça ?

- Oui Lauren ! Bonjour à toi aussi ! Je vais bien, merci !

- Bonjour Isabella.

Ouh Jess… Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai lui faire bouffer son « Isabella » ! Elle sait que j'ai une sainte horreur qu'on m'appelle comme ça ! Et son ton mielleux me débecte au plus haut point… Enfin bref, c'est pas la peine de s'éterniser sur ces deux idiotes, y'a du boulot !

Je pose mes affaires puis fais quelques mouvements pour m'échauffer. Ouh… Edward n'y est pas allé de « main morte », j'ai les adducteurs complètement endoloris… Mais j'aime ça, c'est un très agréable souvenir de notre nuit magique. Evidement, mon petit gémissement ne passe pas inaperçu pour Kate.

- Alors Bells, nuit agitée ? Elle me fait un petit clin d'œil en souriant.

- Rassure-moi, Bella, t'étais pas avec ce crétin hier soir, j'espère ! S'exclame Irina.

Bien entendu, le « crétin », c'est Mike. Irina et Kate ne peuvent pas le supporter, elles le trouvent trop… trop… trop con en fait. Comme par hasard, Lauren et Jessica s'intéressent grandement à notre conversation ; Jessica m'appréciait au départ, jusqu'à ce que je sorte avec Mike pour qui elle avait le béguin depuis quelques années. Si elle savait, elle ne rate pas grand chose !

- T'inquiète Irina, je n'étais pas avec lui, et je ne le serai plus à l'avenir. C'est le roi des enc…

- Ah enfin ! T'as quand même fini par ouvrir les yeux !

- Bah, j'le savais depuis un bail, mais que veux-tu, c'est la triste fatalité de ma pathétique vie sentimentale…

Jessica s'approche de moi en souriant.

- Ah oui Bella, tu n'es plus avec Mike ? Comme c'est dommage… Tu n'es pas trop

triste qu'il t'ait quittée ?

Pfff… Elle me fait rire celle-là ! Pourquoi serait-ce lui qui me quitte ? Et comme si elle avait l'air triste pour moi, tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est le foutre dans son lit !

- C'est moi qui l'aie quitté, pas lui. Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'en suis soulagée, enfin la paix ! Vu que tu as l'air extrêmement concernée Jess, n'hésite surtout pas à lui remonter le moral !

- Oh mais je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne vais pas me jeter sur lui alors que vous venez seulement de vous séparer !

Erk ! Son ton minaudant me répugne et son faux air innocent m'écœure.

- Je te remercie pour ta considération, mais ne t'en fais pas pour mes sentiments,

Jess, si Mike t'intéresse, vas-y, saute !

Elle glousse comme la dinde qu'elle est tout en pépiant des « oh non, j'peux pas faire ça ! » en battant des cils. Ce soir, dès qu'elle sortira d'ici, je suis sûre qu'elle foncera chez Newton ! Apparemment, Irina et Kate partagent mon idée, elles parient déjà sur le temps que mettra Jess à atterrir dans le pieu de Newton ! Pauvre Jessica, si elle savait sur quel abruti et mauvais coup elle va tomber…

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a du boulot. Je frappe dans mes mains pour les rappeler à l'ordre puis mets la musique en route. Emmett, sa fiancée et le personnel de la boîte nous reluquent et cela fait à peine dix minutes qu'on danse que j'arrête la musique.

- Lauren s'il te plait, concentres-toi sur le rythme et pas sur les mecs qui te reluquent !

- Allez, Madame se prend pour les p'tits chefs !

- « Madame » comme tu dis est celle qui vous entraîne. Alors s'il te plait, pense à ce que tu fais !

- Et je fais quoi d'après toi ? Je danse, moi

- Non, tu tortilles ton cul, sans suivre le rythme en plus !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ! On est des strip-teaseuses, pas des danseuses !

- Alors si tu penses comme ça, tu n'as plus rien à faire dans la boîte de James, Lauren. Il veut d'abord des danseuses, et ensuite des stripteaseuses. Tout le monde est capable de se foutre à poil en remuant du popotin. Danser en s'effeuillant, c'est différent. Et surtout, n'oublie pas où on est, ici. Alors maintenant, tu te concentres sur ce que tu fais ou tu peux prendre tes affaires et te casser !

Lauren m'assassine du regard puis souffle lourdement avant de reprendre ses mouvements alors que je remets la musique en route.

Lauren ne m'a jamais aimée. Elle est sortie avec James il y a quelques années et lui faisait des scènes pas possibles en lui demandant de choisir entre elle et moi. Elle n'a jamais accepté notre relation si particulière et m'en a fait baver tout le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble. Lorsque James l'a plaquée en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur de « sa petite sœur », Lauren m'en a voulu à mort. Et franchement, c'est encore pire depuis que je bosse pour lui. Elle a même essayé de me mettre Victoria à dos lorsqu'elle a commencé à fréquenter James et ça aurait pu marcher si Vicky n'avait pas accepté de nous rencontrer en même temps, James et moi, pour nous voir évoluer ensemble. C'est ce jour-là que Vic a compris que je ne lui volerai jamais « son » homme, elle a vu ce que nous étions réellement, un frère et une sœur qui s'aiment passionnément et platoniquement. Lorsque Lauren nous a vues débarquer le lendemain, Vicky et moi, bras dessus-bras dessous, j'ai cru qu'elle allait nous arracher les yeux et nous les faire bouffer ensuite…

Bref, c'est pas la peine de penser à ça maintenant, y'a trop de boulot pour ça !

Nous reprenons donc les enchaînements en musique et Lauren s'est enfin décidée à y mettre du sien. Pas trop tôt ! Mais bon, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'allumer les mecs qui nous regardent. Tant qu'elle le fait en respectant les chorégraphies et le rythme, je m'en tape !

Wow ! Il est déjà 21 heures. Le club ouvrira d'ici deux heures, juste le temps pour nous de manger et de nous préparer. Tiens, en parlant de ça, voilà Victoria.

Super ! La torture va recommencer…

**POV Edward :**

Une fois Emmett parti, j'ai passé la journée à glander et à traîner un peu partout dans la maison, laissant mes souvenirs de la nuit dernière m'envahir au fur et à mesure que je déambulais dans les pièces. J'avais l'impression d'être un lion en cage à tourner en rond comme ça. Bella…

Qui pourrait croire qu'un aussi petit bout de femme pouvait changer toute une vie en l'espace d'une nuit ? On m'aurait dit ça il y a encore deux jours, je lui aurai ri au nez ! Et pourtant…

Dès que j'avais posé les yeux sur elle, j'étais subjugué par sa beauté naturelle et par la sensualité qui se dégageait de son corps. Je m'étais noyé dans son magnifique regard pour finir hypnotisé par son charme. Bella m'a ensorcelé, il n'y a pas d'autres mots.

Je n'ai fait que zoner chez moi aujourd'hui, je ne savais pas où me jeter. Le salon ? Trop de souvenirs… La chambre ? Son odeur est encore partout… Oh putain, son odeur… Rien que de la sentir et je bande comme jamais.

Je me suis pris une douche et me suis branlé pour évacuer toute ma frustration de ne pas l'avoir eue près de moi au réveil. C'est dingue, ça faisait une paye que je n'avais pas joué au « bandit-manchot » !

Pourquoi est-elle partie sans rien dire ? Devait-elle travailler aujourd'hui ? Ou voir quelqu'un ? Un petit-ami ? Pfff… rien que penser qu'elle puisse ne pas être libre me répugne au plus haut point.

Je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça, elle a ébranlé toutes mes certitudes, tous mes sentiments en l'espace de quelques heures, je n'arrive pas à me l'ôter de la tête et encore moins de la queue…

Fais chier, va falloir que je me prépare pour aller au club… J'aurai préféré rester ici et revivre notre nuit, encore et encore, mais j'ai promis à Emmett que je venais. Lui aussi m'a fait une promesse, d'ailleurs… Il va me donner le numéro de téléphone de Bella et il a intérêt à tenir à parole.

Je dois la revoir, je dois savoir si elle aussi a ressenti cette étrange connexion entre nous. Je la veux comme jamais je n'ai voulu une femme.

Quand je repense aux insinuations d'Emmett, qui me proposait de m'en payer une bonne tranche ce soir, je me dis qu'il est malade ! Je lui avoue qu'elle m'a retournée, et lui me propose de tirer un coup avec une autre. Taré de frangin ! Mais c'est un homme de parole et je sais que ce soir, j'aurai mon sésame pour la revoir.

_Et si elle ne le souhaitait pas ? Tu y as pensé à ça ?_

Ta gueule, casse pas mon trip ! Elle acceptera, je le sais, je le sens…

Ouch ! Hmmm… délicieuses courbatures…

Je m'habille assez simplement, un jeans noir, un T-shirt noir, une veste noire également. Simple, mais classe. Je m'attendais à ce qu'Alice passe pour choisir mes fringues, comme à chaque fois qu'on sort, mais non, pour une fois, elle m'a laissé choisir. Etrange de sa part, d'ailleurs… En parlant de ça, elle avait l'air furax après Emmett quand je l'ai eu au téléphone tout à l'heure. Le connaissant, il l'avait certainement vannée au sujet de la décoration de la salle. Bon, c'est l'heure de décoller, il est 21h30! Une petite demi-heure de route et connaissant Emmett, il aura besoin d'un coup de main pour les derniers préparatifs.

Let's go !

**POV Emmett :**

- Mais ça va pas la tête, Emmett ? T'es malade ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux caser

Edward avec une vulgaire strip-teaseuse ?

Alice est sur les nerfs, elle vient de rencontrer Bella, dont je lui avais déjà parlé. Elle était d'accord pour qu'on trouve quelqu'un à présenter à Edward et là, elle gueule !

- Eh Ali ! Tu te calmes ! Bella n'est pas qu'une vulgaire…

- Non mais t'as vu les tâches ? Le monceau de conneries qu'elles ont débité à la minute, j'ai jamais vu ça ! Edward ne mérite pas de subir ça, il en a assez bavé !

- Ne confonds pas tout, Alice ! Ne compare pas Bella à ces filles, elles n'ont rien à voir !

- Parce qu'elle n'est pas strip-teaseuse, peut-être ? Et pourquoi pas une pute, la prochaine fois !

Elle fulmine, enragée. Son téléphone sonne, c'est Eddy. Elle est assez sèche avec lui et l'envoie rapidement sur les roses.

- Alice, s'il te plait, laisse-moi t'expliquer…

Je l'emmène dans mon bureau vu que les filles s'entraînent pour ce soir. Heureusement que Bella n'a rien entendu du peu de notre conversation mouvementée !

Je lui explique donc qui est réellement Bella, parle de James et de notre rencontre, de la raison pour laquelle Bella est devenue danseuse « exotique » et tout le tralala, en passant, bien sûr, par notre plan machiavélique, à James et moi, de les caser ensemble sans oublier, bien sûr, de lui faire écouter l'enregistrement des prouesses vocales de notre frère et de Bella. Ma petite sœur finit par s'adoucir puis elle me frappe l'arrière du crâne, très fort.

- AÏE ! Mais tu fais mal, sœurette !

- Espèce d'andouille ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Mais c'est génial ça ! Et tu crois que ça peut marcher entre eux ?

- Ben écoute… apparemment, c'est plutôt bien parti ! Et si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est parce que j'avais peur que tu lui en parles, tu comprends ?

- Il faut ab-so-lu-ment que tu me la présentes, ok ?

Elle se lève, béate, et joint ses mains comme dans une prière. Alice aussi s'inquiète pour Eddy. Elle en a marre des pauvres filles qui profitent de lui et ne supporte plus de le voir malheureux. Elle en a tellement voulu à Tanya pour tous les mauvais plans qu'elle lui avait faits…

Nous descendons, Victoria est là, discutant avec Jasper et ma Rosie. Je lui fais une bise, la présente à ma sœur qui branche tout de suite avec. Ah ! Les filles ont fini leur répèt'. C'était mouvementé d'après ce que j'ai compris. Bella est une perfectionniste et a enguirlandé l'une des filles parce qu'elle ne respectait pas le rythme ou je ne sais quoi. Vicky va chercher Bella et l'amène à notre table ; elle n'ose pas croiser mon regard.

Alice se jette sur elle, à peine arrivée.

- Salut ! Tu es Bella ? Moi c'est Alice, la sœur d'Emmett et Edward ! Voici Jasper, mon fiancé et Rose, la fiancée de mon frère.

- Euh… Bonjour !

Bella parle d'une voix douce et timide, elle a l'air si fragile comme ça ! Mais surtout, lorsqu'elle entend le prénom de mon frère, elle rougit furieusement et se trémousse sur sa chaise. Victoria lui a ramené son repas, deux belles parts de lasagnes épouvantablement alléchantes. Bella mange tranquillement tout en se concentrant sur le contenu de son assiette pour éviter mon regard.

- Eh Bells ! Tu vas m'en vouloir encore longtemps comme ça ?

Je soulève son menton avec un doigt et la regarde avec des yeux pseudo larmoyants et une petite moue triste. C'est la moue « spécial Cullen », personne n'y résiste ! Evidement, Bella fond immédiatement comme de la neige au soleil.

- Non Emmett… Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est gênant, c'est tout ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit hier soir ? Et comment se fait-il que tu étais là ?

- J'étais là parce que James n'avait personne pour « surveiller » en cas de problème. Je savais bien que tu ne risquais rien, mais je sais aussi que tu n'assures plus ce type d'évènements…

Elle fronce des sourcils et ses yeux fourmillent de questions.

- Tu ne t'en rappelles pas mais… j'étais là ce soir-là… C'est moi qui ai prévenu James, je…

- C'est grâce à toi que… que…

Elle se lève de sa chaise et se jette dans mes bras en pleurnichant tout en me chuchotant des « merci ». Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux.

- Eh ! De rien ma belle, tout le monde aurait agi de la même façon… Enfin bref ! Et si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est parce que je n'y pensais pas du tout, j'avais autre chose en tête !

C'est pas totalement vrai, mais c'est pas totalement faux non plus…

Nous discutons d'un tas de choses puis Bella me regarde, mal à l'aise. Elle mâchouille sa lèvre inférieure, l'air de se retenir de demander quelque chose, puis elle ferme les yeux, inspire lentement avant d'expirer brutalement et de parler d'une voix chevrotante.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'Edward sera là, ce soir ?

- Ou… AÏE !

Alice me fait de gros yeux alors que je viens de lui mettre un coup de pied sous la table pour lui éviter de parler.

- Pour être franc, Bells, j'en sais rien ! Tu sais, les soirées c'est pas vraiment son truc, il faut toujours l'y traîner par la peau du cul ! Peut-être qu'il fera un saut, j'en sais rien, mais à mon avis, c'est pas la peine d'espérer le croiser ce soir.

- Oh…

Génial ! Elle a l'air toute tristounette à l'idée de ne pas le voir. Alice me regarde en secouant la tête et en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, ce qui fait sourire Jasper.

Victoria regarde l'heure et bondit puis attrape le poignet de Bella.

- Eh ! Mais ça va pas Vic ?

- Non mais t'as vu l'heure ? Il faut encore te préparer, t'habiller, te maquiller…

- On peut venir ? S'exclame ma sœur en obligeant Rosalie à se lever.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis ! Plus on est de folles, plus on rit ! Et comme ça, je pourrai rectifier le maquillage de Lauren et Jessica !

- S'il te plait Vic, évite qu'elles aient le visage trop barbouillé, c'est vulgaire et pas vraiment à l'image du club. On va déjà devoir supporter le 110 F alors si en plus, elles sont maquillées comme des voitures volées…

Bella rit sarcastiquement de ma remarque et Victoria également.

- Te bile pas Emmett ! C'est justement pour ça que je vais le rectifier ! Allez, en route les filles !

Alice et Rosalie trépignent sur place et s'emparent des mains de Victoria et Bella afin de les traîner dans une pièce qui fera office de loge ce soir. Bella a un air d'épouvante gravé sur le visage et je l'entends se lamenter.

- Non… Encore Bella-Barbie ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, bon dieu, pour mériter ça ? Et en plus, cette fois, elles sont trois… Noooon…

**POV Bella : **

Je n'en reviens pas… C'est grâce à Emmett qu'il ne m'est rien arrivé lors de cette terrible soirée !

Il est sympa en fait, mais… il reste mon patron, même si c'est pour quelques soirs, et j'ai couché avec son frère… c'est gênant ! Mais apparemment, ça ne le dérange pas, au contraire, il a l'air très content !

Jasper est très sympa aussi, bien que très réservé. Il faut dire que sa fiancée a tellement d'énergie à dépenser et de choses à raconter qu'elle le fait pour deux !

J'adore littéralement Alice et Rosalie, elles me font un peu penser à Victoria. Elles ont des caractères totalement différents l'une de l'autre, à l'opposé du mien, mais elles sont extra ! Enfin… elles l'étaient jusqu'à ce qu'elles jouent à la Barbie avec moi… Il ne manquerait plus qu'elles partagent la shoppingmania de Vic et je n'ai plus qu'à prier pour ne pas les subir ! Déjà avec Victoria, c'est terrible, mais si Alice et Rosalie s'en mêlent, je mourrai dans d'horribles souffrances entre le shopping, le coiffeur, l'esthéticienne…

- Oh fait Bella, vous faites quoi Victoria et toi demain après-midi ? Parce qu'on pourrait

aller faire les magasins, y'a un nouveau centre commercial qui vient d'ouvrir et…

Et merde ! Elles ont la même frénésie acheteuse… Je ne l'écoute pas, préférant jouer les sourdes. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que la politique de l'autruche me sauvera !

- Ohlala Bella a horreur du shopping, les filles ! C'est un vrai calvaire de la traîner de

magasin en magasin !

Victoria, sale traîtresse ! Je lui jette un coup d'œil mauvais, elle a un petit sourire aux lèvres. Alice me regarde avec un air épouvanté et sa bouche n'arrête pas de s'ouvrir et de se refermer au point qu'elle ressemble à un poisson au bord de l'asphyxie.

- QUOI ? Mais c'est absolument impensable, ça ! Bella, Bella, Bella… On va devoir remédier à ça, crois-moi ! Je serai sur le pas de ta porte demain à 13 heures tapantes avec Rose et…

- NON ! J-je peux pas, j-j'ai du boulot pour la fac, je…

- Arrête Bells, ton mémoire est bouclé depuis deux mois, tu n'as plus rien à…

- VIC ! Espèce de sale traîtresse ! Tu sais qu…

Je suis interrompue par Jessica qui assiste à notre conversation, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous savez, Bella est un cas désespéré pour une fille, elle a une sainte horreur du shopping, du maquillage, de la coiffure… enfin bref, des trucs de femmes, quoi ! On va venir avec vous, Lauren et moi, on passera un bon mom…

- Toi la bécasse, on t'a rien demandé ! C'est à Bella qu'on parle, pas à toi ! Et franchement, je ne vous supporterai même pas une heure ta copine et toi, alors maintenant, vous nous laissez, ok ?

Jessica et Lauren fulminent de s'être fait envoyer sur les roses par une jolie Rose.

- Non mais c'est quoi ces filles ? Non seulement elles allument ouvertement nos mecs et en plus, il faudrait qu'on les invite ? Elles se croient où, au pays des bisounours ?

- Tu sais Rosalie, il ne faut pas leur en vouloir, elles ne sont pas finies ces deux-là. Et pour ce qui est de draguer, elles ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher, elles sautent sur tout ce qui bouge.

Malheureusement, à cause d'elles, James a déjà eu des soucis avec des clients mécontents… Enfin plutôt les femmes des clients…

- Alors pourquoi vous les gardez, Victoria ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, surtout si elles vous créent des problèmes !

- Elles font bien leur boulot, c'est tout. Bon, maintenant, assez parlé, au boulot !

Et merde, l'intervention de Jessica et Lauren m'a sauvée de l'attention de ces trois folles survoltées du mascara et malheureusement, elles ne m'ont pas oubliée… Pendant que Rosalie et Alice me maquillent et me coiffent, Kate et Irina se préparent tranquillement puis Victoria allège le maquillage outrancier de Lauren et Jess ; elles font la gueule et me jettent un œil noir. EH ! J'y peux rien, moi, c'est pas ma faute !

OUF ! La torture est terminée. James nous a préparé des costumes classes et des accessoires pour le show. En fait, nous allons surtout danser et nous nous effeuillerons uniquement sur le dernier morceau. Le costume est composé d'un mini-short et d'un corset en cuir noir avec des rubans de satin bleu nuit serpentant sur les côtés et le devant, une paire de bas-résille noirs, des talons aiguilles – enfin j'appellerai plutôt ça des échasses si vous voulez mon avis - ainsi qu'une veste de type militaire bleue-nuit, très cintrée, sans boutons et se fermant grâce à une ceinture en tissu. Nous avons également un chapeau melon – j'adore les chapeaux – et une canne au niveau des accessoires. Personnellement, j'adore, je trouve ça très sexy et sensuel. Hmmm… Je me demande comment aurait réagi Edward s'il m'avait vue vêtue comme cela… ARG ! Arrête de te faire du mal, Bella ! Ce mec est beaucoup trop bien pour toi !

Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Mon dieu ! C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Ce truc s'appelle une perruque, Bella ! S'impatiente Vicky alors que je brandis une espèce de chose blonde pleine de poils, enfin… cheveux synthétiques.

- Oui, je sais. C'est pour quoi ?

- Ben pour que tu la mettes niquedouille !

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ?

- Madame nous la joue star et ne veut pas faire comme les autres ! Raille Lauren de son horrible voix nasillarde, faisant glousser l'autre dinde.

Ouh celle-là… un jour je n'arriverai pas à me retenir et elle la prendra sa baffe…

- Non je ne fais pas « ma star » Lauren, j'ai simplement horreur des perruques, c'est tout. C'est d'un pratique lorsque tu danses et que la perruque glisse et atterrit sur ton visage !

Victoria jette un regard dédaigneux à Lauren et Jessica puis me fait un petit clin d'œil.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, on a prévu le coup !

Et là, elle sort des instruments de torture : des épingles à cheveux… OUILLE !

Rosalie secoue la tête, exaspérée face à ma réaction de recul.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant Bella !

Elle devait savoir à l'avance que nous devions porter des perruques car elle m'a fait un chignon très serré. Elle met une espèce de filet sur mes cheveux, prend la « chose », la pose sur ma tête et la fixe à l'aide d'une tonne d'épingles. Je ne bouge pas et me laisse faire puis moins de cinq minutes plus tard, l'engin est fixé sur ma chevelure. Je secoue la tête dans tous les sens, saute, tourne, virevolte, la perruque ne bouge pas. C'est déjà ça !

Ça me fait tout bizarre lorsque je me regarde dans le miroir, c'est la première fois que je me vois en blonde… J'ai déjà fait des teintures pendant ma période d'ado rebelle et porté des perruques avant, mais je n'avais jamais été blonde. Ça fait bizarre, ce n'est plus moi…

Pendant que Rosalie me torturait avec cet instrument du diable, Alice s'est occupée de Kate et Irina et Victoria de Jessica. Vic se bat avec Lauren pour lui poser la perruque.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais en porter une, je suis déjà blonde !

- Et alors, Lauren ! Irina et Kate aussi le sont et pourtant, elles ne font pas d'histoires !

- Mais regarde ! Le blond de cette perruque est le même que le mien !

- On s'en fout ! Maintenant, tu me mets cette foutue perruque ou j'appelle James ! Crois-moi, il ne sera pas ravi d'être dérangé pour si peu…

Victoria est sacrément énervée, je l'ai rarement vue comme ça… Bon gré, mal gré, Lauren souffle et accepte que Vic la fixe. J'entends Kate marmonner « qui c'est qui se la joue, maintenant » et vois Irina rouler des yeux tandis que Rosalie et Alice pouffent de rire dans leur coin. La grosse voix d'Emmett retentit subitement et Jessica ne peut s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard aguicheur en papillonnant des cils, ce qui fait rager Rosalie qui se met à grogner. Emmett agrippe sa fiancée par la taille et la presse contre lui, sous le regard écœuré de Jessica.

- Ma Rosie… Tu sais que j'adore ça quand tu grognes ? C'est trop sexy, putain ! Bon

les filles, ça va être à vous, je venais vous prévenir. Alors si vous avez besoin d'une pause-pipi, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! Allez, bon courage !

Quoi, il est déjà 23 heures ? Bon sang, que le temps passe vite. Il embrasse rapidement Rosalie et repart vers la salle au pas de course. C'est étrange, de là où nous sommes, il n'y a pas de musique. Rosalie voit ma tête et m'explique que la pièce où nous nous trouvons est insonorisée. Ok !

Après un petit passage aux toilettes, nous nous rendons en direction de la scène et attendons que le DJ nous annonce. Emmett a bien prévu les choses, il y a une table sur un côté de l'estrade remplie de jus de fruits et bouteilles d'eau. Je bois quelques gorgées d'eau et souris faiblement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, c'est bien la première fois de ma vie que j'ai le trac. Enfin… je ne sais pas si c'est du trac, mais c'est bizarre… J'ai l'impression d'avoir l'estomac qui saute de joie, les intestins qui se tordent de plaisir et le ventre qui bouillonne. Bon d'accord, je sais que j'adore danser et que ça me procure des sensations particulièrement intenses, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la danse… J'ai l'impression d'être une ado se rendant à son premier rendez-vous. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

- Allez les filles, défoncez-vous et mettez l'ambiance ! S'exclame Vic avant de me faire la bise et de me tendre son téléphone portable où un message de James m'attend.

_Hey Beauty Bells !_

_Assure le show et fais-les vibrer ma belle, je compte sur toi !_

_Et surtout ma puce, éclates-toi et profites-en ;)_

_Bisous, je t'aime !_

Rosalie, Alice et Victoria nous quittent avec de grands sourires et me font plusieurs clins d'œil assez suggestifs. C'est quoi leur délire, maintenant ?

Kate, Irina et moi nous tapons dans les mains, notre petit truc lorsqu'on doit assurer un show et nous regardons l'estrade pourvues de barres que nous allons bientôt rejoindre. Ça y est, le moment est arrivé… Nous entrons en scène en suivant le tempo de « seven nation army »…

**POV Edward : **

C'est dingue, je viens juste d'arriver au club et il y a déjà une queue pas possible à l'entrée. Le club ouvre à 23 heures et il n'est que 22 heures, c'est impressionnant. D'après Sam et Jack, ça fait déjà une heure que les gens attendent. Bon, c'est vrai que le club d'Emmett est un endroit très populaire où il est bon de s'y montrer, il y a une excellente ambiance, toujours du bon spectacle et j'en passe ! En plus, Emmett se permet de trier ses clients et a déjà refusé certains VIP. Paris Hilton n'a plus le droit de mettre les pieds au « Paradize » depuis qu'elle a cru bon de s'offrir en spectacle en s'allongeant sur une table, à poil, avec un petit tas de coke entre les seins qu'elle faisait sniffer à ses « amis » d'un soir. Je n'ai jamais vu Emmett aussi en rogne que ce soir-là ; il l'a attrapée et l'a foutue à la porte en lui balançant la chose qui lui servait de robe à la figure, avec interdiction de remettre les pieds dans son club. Elle a essayé de le payer pour revenir, il a refusé. Emmett est une personne intègre, morale, et refuse que son club devienne un lieu de débauche pour stars et pseudo people décadentes en mal de célébrité et prêtes à tous les extrêmes pour faire parler d'elles.

Bien entendu, les clients râlent et expriment leur mécontentement à l'aide de quelques piques bien senties lorsque je passe devant tout le monde et que les deux indiens me laissent entrer. Je rejoins mon frangin et Jazz, qui est derrière le bar.

- Salut Jazz ! Ça va ? Emmett le sait que tu fais mumuse derrière le bar ?

- Salut Ed ! Ça va tranquille. Je donne juste un coup de main à Emmett, il s'est fait planter par un des barmen ce matin. J'te sers quelque chose ?

- Un cuba libre, tavernier !

Jasper se marre et prépare ma mixture, puis la pose sur le comptoir, devant moi.

- Alors Eddy, ça m'étonne de te voir ici !

- Bah pourquoi ? C'est la fête de la musique, et Emmett voulait fêter mon anniversaire ! Pourquoi donc serais-je resté tout seul chez moi ?

Demi-mensonge, j'aurai largement préféré rester à la maison à fantasmer sur ma sensuelle Bella… Oh lieu de ça, je vais m'exploser les tympans avec de la musique – si on peut appeler ce bruit « musique » - cent fois trop forte et devoir faire semblant de m'amuser… Oh, j'adore traîner avec ma famille, on s'éclate bien, mais les boîtes, c'est pas vraiment mon truc…

- Oh, je sais pas Ed ! Peut-être à cause de la fatigue et des courbatures que tu traînes suite à ta nuit mouvementée !

Jasper me fait un clin d'œil malicieux en disant cela puis se marre comme une baleine.

- Putain Em ! Tu peux pas fermer ta grande gamelle des fois ?

Emmett rigole avant de passer un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Eh, mais j'ai rien dit frangin ! J'lui ai juste fait écouter l'enregistrement !

Je lui mets un coup de coude bien senti dans les côtes avant de ruminer ma colère en me jetant sur mon verre.

- Fais pas la gueule, Ed ! Qui aurait pu croire que le sage et coincé Edward Cullen était aussi dévergondé ? Pas moi en tous cas ! Répond Jasper en me regardant, les larmes aux yeux à force de retenir son rire.

- Je ne suis pas coincé.

- Mon œil ! Tu sors jamais à moins qu'on ne t'y force, tu passes ton temps entre ton boulot et ta maison, tes seules prouesses physiques se résument à ton jogging quotidien et tes heures dans une salle de gym… bref, t'es sage comme une image ! Faut vivre Eddy, t'es jeune, merde ! T'as 25 ans et tu mènes déjà une vie de vieux crouton !

Je dois bien admettre que Jasper n'a pas tord, c'est vrai que je suis plutôt du genre pantouflard, mais j'y peux rien ! Je me suis toujours concentré sur mes études et ça a plutôt bien payé puisqu'à 24 ans, j'avais fini mon internat en chirurgie. J'avais passé mon bac très en avance, me focalisant sur mon avenir et ma future réussite professionnelle, me disant que j'aurai tout le temps, ensuite, d'en profiter une fois ma médecine et spécialisation achevées. Résultat, j'ai une vie professionnelle parfaitement épanouie, mais ça s'arrête là…

Quelques tapes dans mon dos me ramènent à la réalité.

- Eddy, j'peux te demander un truc ? Ce soir, tu t'éclates, tu profites, tu fais c'que tu veux mais j'veux t'voir avec une fille !

- Bordel Emmett, c'est à croire que ce que je t'ai raconté ce matin est entré par une oreille pour ressortir immédiatement par l'autre, tu fais chier, merde ! Et ta promesse, tu l'as oubliée ta promesse ?

J'y crois pas, je ne pense qu'à Bella, je lui parle d'elle et lui fais me promettre de me donner son numéro de téléphone, et cet abruti qui me sert de frangin me demande de m'envoyer en l'air avec une autre ! Il me sourit diaboliquement et ses yeux pétillent de malice.

- Non, non, j'ai pas oublié… Oh Ed, j'ai encore quelques bricoles à faire, tu peux mettre des bouteilles d'eau et des jus de fruits sur la table là-bas ? Comme ça, les filles n'auront pas besoin de trop bouger si elles ont soif.

Il me montre du doigt une table sur la grande estrade, très longue et très large, d'où pointent cinq barres verticales, fixées à la fois au sol et au plafond ; je fais ce qu'il me demande et emmène des caisses remplies de boissons avant de les disposer un peu partout sur la table, puis part rejoindre Jazz qui est en train de prendre un cours sur la préparation des différents cocktails proposés par le club de la part des autres barmen présents. Ils sont quatre derrière le bar et il y a également six serveuses qui s'occupent de la salle, en plus d'Alice et Rosalie qui sont en renfort pour ce soir.

Je sais qu'Emmett a embauché un DJ plutôt en vogue ces temps-ci, mais dont j'ai complètement oublié le nom, pour la soirée, ainsi qu'un groupe de strip-teaseuses qui doivent se charger de mettre l'ambiance. Mon frangin m'étonnera toujours… Moi qui pensais qu'il voulait une image select pour son club, il est le premier à embaucher un groupe de filles qui vont se foutre à poil. Franchement, ça promet quelques problèmes si certains clients ont tendance à picoler un peu trop !

Je rejoins le bar et discute quelques instants avec Jasper ; le club vient d'ouvrir ses portes et une foule incroyable se masse dans l'immense salle. Ce n'est pas terminé, à mon avis, il y a encore pas mal de monde dehors et la soirée ne fait que commencer pour les noctambules !

Emmett salue quelques habitués des lieux puis nous rejoint au comptoir. Je n'ose pas lui dire que je m'emmerde et histoire de faire passer le temps plus vite, je lui propose d'aider derrière le bar.

- T'es malade Eddy ? Non, non, non, c'est ta soirée mon pote ! Alors enjoy !

Alice, Rosalie et une jeune femme grande, aux immenses yeux noisette et à la chevelure d'un roux flamboyant viennent à notre rencontre. Alice se jette dans mes bras et m'embrasse sur la joue.

- Aaaah, mais c'est l'homme du jour qui nous fait honneur de sa présence en sortant enfin de sa tanière ! Salut p'tit frère !

- Salut mini-pouce ! Salut Rose !

Emmett passe son bras autour des épaules de la rousse et la pousse vers moi. Pourvu qu'il n'essaye pas de nous mettre ensemble ! C'est pas qu'elle ne me plait pas, elle est très mignonne au contraire, mais… je suis obnubilé par Bella…

- Eddy, je te présente Victoria, la fiancée de mon ami James que tu rencontreras plus tard dans la soirée.

OUF ! Elle est déjà casée…

- Enchanté Victoria.

Ses yeux pétillent de malice et elle a un petit sourire complice.

- De même ! Je comprends mieux maintenant, Emmett. T'as bien raison !

- Eeeh ! Qu'est-ce ' tu crois, faut pas croire, y'en a là-d'dans ! Lui répond mon frère en tapant son index sur sa tempe.

Mais de quoi ils parlent, ces deux-là ? Je les observe attentivement et m'aperçois qu'ils me jettent des petits coups d'œil à la dérobée et affichent des petits sourires satisfaits. En regardant bien, même Jasper, Alice et Rosalie ont ce même sourire, à la fois complice et secret, comme s'ils avaient manigancé un quelconque stratagème pour… Et merde ! Mon anniv… j'suis sûr qu'ils me prévoient un sale coup pour cette nuit. Bande de chieurs !

Nous buvons un verre ensemble puis Jasper se sauve à toute vitesse derrière le comptoir où affluent en masse les commandes tandis qu'Alice et Rosalie vont en salle, un plateau sous le bras. J'imagine déjà ma pauvre petite sœur crouler sous le poids de son plateau une fois qu'il sera rempli de boissons de toutes sortes… Emmett et Victoria restent quelques instants avec moi et nous discutons de choses et d'autres, enfin ils doivent surtout m'arracher les mots de la bouche et me faire fréquemment redescendre de ma petite planète « Bella » ; je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça leur plaît énormément de me voir perdu dans mes pensées et ils s'en amusent à mes dépends, se jetant régulièrement des clins d'œil d'un air entendu.

Je m'ennuie, y'a pas à dire… La musique tonitruante n'arrange rien et n'aide pas à la conversation de toute façon. Je laisse traîner mon doigt sur le rebord de mon verre et le fixe intensément ; la couleur de mon cocktail me rappelle étrangement celle des yeux de Bella… Emmett me met brusquement une tape dans le dos et me prévient qu'il va dans son bureau puis Victoria attrape également un plateau pour aider les filles. Le club est bondé ce soir, je n'y ai jamais vu autant de monde ! Surtout des mâles, il faut bien l'avouer. La simple perspective d'assister à un striptease va faire exploser le chiffre d'affaires d'Emmett ce soir !

Le DJ prononce quelques paroles dans son micro auxquelles je ne prête aucune attention. Si ça me passe par-dessus la tête, ce n'est pas le cas de la population mâle présente au club puisqu'une multitude de sifflements et cris de joie retentit subitement dans la salle. Enfin, la musique change. Tant mieux ! Je ne me ferai plus matraquer les oreilles par cette cacophonie qu'on nomme « tektonik » ! Les premiers accords de « Seven nation army » résonnent dans la salle tout comme les hurlements à la limite du délire de la plupart des clients. Je me retourne pour en connaître la raison et mon regard tombe sur cinq filles qui apparaissent sur scène en rythme avec les accords de basse. Cinq blondes font leur entrée, vêtues plus que légèrement mais il faut bien admettre que c'est très sexy. Enfin… ça l'est beaucoup moins sur la fille aux seins disproportionnés. Bon sang, mais comment va-t-elle réussir à danser sans se prendre un coup de nichon dans la figure ou éborgner l'une de ses coéquipières ? Elles dansent bien mais… cela pourrait être magnifique à voir si ces filles n'étaient pas aussi vulgaires, que ce soit dans leur attitude ou leurs mouvements. Elles sont toutes siliconées au-delà de l'imaginable et tellement maquillées que ça fait pantin de carnaval, puis elles se contentent simplement de remuer du popotin de façon aguicheuse. Quoique… en y regardant de plus près, une fille se détache du lot, très naturelle, plus gracieuse et plus souple que les quatre autres, elle virevolte avec une grâce éthérée autour de sa barre, on dirait un ange. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer Bella en la regardant, il y a tellement de similitudes dans leur manière de danser ! Aussi blonde que ma Bella est brune, j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à sa jumelle scénique. Pas seulement scénique à vrai dire… même son corps ressemble à celui de Bella. Les mêmes courbes voluptueuses et sensuelles, les mêmes jambes fines et délicieusement musclées… Putain Edward ! Calmes-toi bon sang ! Voilà que je me mets à bander en repensant à la sensation de ses jambes enroulées autour de ma taille hier soir… ARG ! Mêmes les gestes de cette fille sont semblables à ceux de ma Bella, de ce petit truc qu'elle faisait avec ses mains à ce tic de danser les yeux fermés. La danseuse attrape son chapeau melon et le fait glisser sur son bras, comme un ballon, exactement comme Bella l'avait fait la veille… ça ne peut pas être elle, pourtant. Emmett me l'aurait dit si… Je secoue la tête pour chasser ce trop plein d'images qui envahit mon esprit et me concentre sur mon verre ; il faut que je me calme, et vite, sinon je suis bon pour purger mon trop-plein de tension de la main droite… Jasper a un petit sourire tordu, son regard faisant la navette entre le sosie de Bella et moi. Je me tourne et m'aperçois que ma sœur et Rosalie, ainsi que cette Victoria, font exactement la même chose. Pfff… Faut vraiment que j'arrête de me faire des films ! Bella m'obsède tellement que je crois la voir partout ! Je vide mon verre en une gorgée puis me lève direction les sanitaires, histoire de me passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage. Ça me remettra peut-être les idées en place…

Une fois sorti de cet endroit infernal – c'est dingue le nombre de gens qui s'envoient en l'air dans les chiottes d'une boîte de nuit – mon regard se pose à nouveau sur la danseuse. Ses jambes ont ce même galbe que ma Bella, identique en tout point. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je me dirige à travers la foule amassée sur la piste vers l'estrade où les danseuses effectuent leur show devant un tas de mecs en délire. Ils hurlent des paroles vraiment outrageantes ; si j'étais à la place de ces filles, je descendrais de scène pour coller quelques baffes… Je me rends jusqu'au comptoir qui se trouve face à la scène et commande un verre, puis m'assois sur un tabouret, sirotant tranquillement mon cuba libre. En observant cette danseuse de plus près, que ce soient ses chevilles, ses mollets, ses cuisses ou sa taille fine, je vois ma Bella… Pfff ! faut vraiment que j'arrête de me faire du mal, je dois être masochiste quelque part… La fille est de dos, s'agitant avec grâce autour de sa barre. Elle n'a apparemment aucune conscience de la sensualité que dégage son corps, sans parler de tous ces gestes on ne peut plus équivoques… Aïe, aïe, aïe ! rien que de voir ses mains astiquer la barre est quelque chose d'épouvantablement sensuel. Elle ne se rend même pas compte – ou alors elle le cache bien – à quel point elle est bandante. Si ça continue, il va réellement falloir que j'aille m'occuper de mon cas avant qu'il n'y ait une explosion de pantalon dans la salle… Quoique… peut-être qu'elle pourrait s'en occuper pour moi ?

Et Bella ? T'y penses à Bella ? Je me mets une claque mentale pour avoir oser penser une chose pareille alors que cinq minutes avant, j'étais totalement obsédé par ma Bella. Mais bon, c'est de sa faute aussi, à cette danseuse ! Pourquoi faut-il donc qu'elle ressemble à ce point à Bella ? Histoire de penser à autre chose, je regarde les autres filles qui évoluent sur scène, en commençant par la gauche. Celle avec les seins disproportionnés, je ne fais qu'y jeter un œil. Elle aurait pu être mignonne si elle ne s'était pas endormie alors qu'elle était raccordée à la pompe à silicone, dommage. Et puis, il faudrait qu'elle apprenne que le maquillage sert à embellir un visage, elle en met au moins dix fois trop et ça fait clown. La fille a côté d'elle à l'air d'avoir été l'égérie d'un Picasso du bistouri sous acide : son visage n'a plus rien d'origine, tout à été refait, comme une grande partie de son corps également, les seins, les fesses, la taille… Je crois qu'il y a plus de silicone que de sang dans son corps ! Ces deux filles sont d'une vulgarité sans nom. Elles s'amusent à aguicher les mecs présents dans la salle avec des petits sourires plus que suggestifs et des clins d'œil coquins. Et la façon dont elles bougent leurs corps fait plus penser à une séance de sport à l'horizontale qu'autre chose… Mon regard dévie sur la droite où les deux autres nanas sont également refaites, mais chez elles, ça passe plutôt bien. Mais bon, elles n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de ça… Elles ont un corps superbe, tout en finesse et en muscle et se meuvent avec délicatesse et sensualité autour de leurs barres. Il faut bien admettre que le spectacle est chaud à voir, comme en témoignent les cris des mâles en rut présents dans la salle. Mon regard se pose à nouveau sur la barre centrale, où la petite danseuse si semblable à ma Bella ondule divinement du bassin. Sa splendide chute de rein frétille en rythme avec la musique et c'est une incitation aux pensées impures. Putain, mais balancez-moi un sceau d'eau dans la troche, je sais pas moi ! Elle est dos à moi et frotte lascivement son entre-jambe sur sa barre – oh putain bébé, tu fais ça sur ma barre quand tu veux… - Et merde ! Pourquoi il faut qu'elle ressemble tant que ça à Bella ? Je n'ose même pas regarder son visage, de peur qu'elle ait également ses traits et que j'y lise le dégoût suite aux pensées torrides qu'elle m'inspire… Alors que je me lève pour m'éloigner au plus vite de cette fille beaucoup trop tentante pour sa propre sécurité, elle fait une espèce d'acrobatie fabuleuse. Elle se tient en haut de sa barre, les pieds à deux mètres du sol, et après avoir fait une petite pirouette, elle se laisse glisser à une vitesse vertigineuse le long de sa barre, tête la première et maintenue par ses pieds et ses jambes crochetés au poteau. Putain, c'est quoi ce plan ?


	4. Note de l'auteur

**_COUCOU !_**

**_ME REVOILOU !_**

Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Vous n'hallucinez pas non plus, je vous rassure.

**_C'est bien moi que v'là ;D_**

Je vous rassure tout de suite :**_ Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de stopper mes fictions tant qu'elles ne seront pas terminées !_**

Voilà, ça c'était la réponse à énormément de messages de la part de lectrices angoissées et désespérées, s'inquiétant pour un abandon éventuel de l' écriture.

Je ne suis pas du genre me justifier dans la vie - mes actes ne regardent que moi et moi seule - mais par respect pour vous, lecteurs (lectrices), je me dois de vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai déserté FF pendant quelques mois.

Pour résumer, j'ai eu une année 2010 absolument merdique - et encore, le mot est faible - dans tous les domaines, même si elle a été éclairée par ma grossesse et s'est bien terminée par la naissance de ma petite princesse.

A force de batailler contre les insomnies, j'en étais presque arrivée au stade de ce que l'on appèle la "déprivation de sommeil" et qui peut avoir de très lourdes conséquences sur une personne (hallucinations, délires, décès). J'ai heureusement eu la chance de tomber sur un médecin qui m'a crue lorsque je lui disais ne dormir qu'une heure par nuit et qui m'a traitée à temps.

Le hic ? J'ai dû stopper tout traitement car je suis tombée enceinte à peu près au même moment, chose incroyable pour le médecin vu l'état d'épuisement physique et psychologique dans lequel je me trouvais à ce moment.

Grossesse difficile et épouvantablement suivie, comme vous devez vous en douter, de part mes soucis de santé mais aussi mon "grand" qui était né prématurément.

Entre les différentes analyses, le ballet incessant des rendez-vous, les examens à domicile, les cures de vitamines j'en passe et des meilleurs, le moral n' était pas vraiment là et je n'arrivais plus à écrire. Il faut dire aussi que je devais être allongée le plus possible et que la distance canapé - PC était incompatible avec l'alitement, à moins d'avoir les bras de l'inspecteur Gadget !

Ajoutez à cela l'arrêt longue maladie de mon compagnon, le demi-salaire, la mutuelle qui verse le complément quand bon lui semble, les impôts, les factures (fait chier, EDF-GAZ a augmenté 2 fois !) et vous aurez un petit aperçu de mon année de merde...

Deux bonnes choses dans tout ce joyeux bordel : ma nénette et 16 kilos perdus pendant ma grossesse !

Mais surtout, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, ma grossesse m'a redonné la santé et le sommeil.

Et puis l'année merdique est finie, la nouvelle commence bien avec le retour au boulot de mon homme, mon "grand" qui est un frère en or, ma petite princesse qui va super bien. La vie est belle, quoi!

Enfin bref...

Vous comprendrez, je l'espère, que je n'ai pas eu la tête à écrire ces derniers mois.

Bref (je sais, j'me répète), tout ça pour vous avertir que je mets **_HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISTER EDWARD _**en hyatus pour un moment, juste le temps de terminer **_Boire & Déboires_** et d'avancer un peu sur **_N'oublie Jamais_**.

Je vous rassure, ce n'est que temporaire : je préfère mettre une fiction en pause et la reprendre comme il faut plutôt que de bâcler l'écriture et raconter un grand n'importe quoi.

Don, je récapépète :

**_Happy Birthday Mister Edward_** : Hyatus

**_Boire & Déboires_** : hyatus mais arrive très bientôt

**_N'oublie Jamais_** : continue !

Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous dis à bientôt, je retourne mes couches sales !  
... euh... enfin celles de ma fille hein, pas les miennes !


	5. NDLA BIS

Hello !

Désolée de vous faire une fausse joie, ce n'est pas un chapitre. Je sais, je sais, pas bien...

C'est juste que j'ai eu une immense surprise ce matin en ouvrant ma boîte mail puisque j'ai reçu un message du** DAMN ADDICT LEMON** m'annonçant que **"N'oublie Jamais"** a été sélectionnée pour leurs awards dans la catégorie** "BEST FANTASY/SUPERNATURAL"** !

Quel pied de savoir que mon histoire est lue et qu'elle plait, il n'y a pas meilleure récompense que cela.

Mais de savoir que je peux éventuellement gagner le award du** "BEST FANTASY/SUPERNATURAL"** me fait carrément planer, je suis sur mon p'tit nuage depuis ce matin !

Bon, je sais que la concurrence est rude avec entres-autres **"Premières pulsations" de Letmesign**, **"Soulmates" des excellentes Twincréations**, **"Addiction" de Drinou** et **"Vampire can fly" de Roxylady666**, mais il est toujours bon de rêver, non? L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit !

Bref, vous pouvez aller voter pour moi ou les autres auteurs, dans les diverses catégories présentées en vous rendant sur le forum du **DAMN ADDICT LEMON** (Rubrique ADDICT OF LEMON AWARDS) !

**http : (/) damn - addict - lemon (.) forumgratuit (.) fr (Rubrique ADDICT OF LEMON AWARDS).**

N'oubliez pas, si vous copiez-collez le lien, d'enlever les espaces et les parenthèses !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous et...

bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !


End file.
